Al borde de un ataque
by CieloCriss
Summary: Matt y Sora tienen nuevo bebé y sus amigos los visitan, pero la cosas se salen de control cuando papá Yamato tiene que cuidar a un mundo de niños: incendios, inundaciones, caídas libres, bomberos, esposas enojadas, desapariciones ¡y más! TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Hace tiempo que no publico un fic de este tipo, pero en sí este fic lo tengo en escrito desde hace mucho… en esta historia intento plasmar humor sin mucha lógica. Es un fic es ligero y un tanto exagerado, que tiene de protagonista a Matt en su faceta de papá; el narrador que empleo se mete mucho en la trama, pero es con intención de darle a esta historia un toque de ironía. Otra cosa, _este fic retoma un poquito la idea del epílogo de digimon 02, es decir, salen los hijos de los elegidos, por eso retomé los nombres que usé en mis fics _Memorias borradas_ y _Fusión prohibida_, aunque no es necesario que leas esos fics para entenderle a este._¡Ah, otra cosa, esta historia la hice con la colaboración de mi amiga _Dadaiiro_. **

**Al borde de un ataque**

_Por CieloCriss_

**_U N O_**

Si entraste a leer esta historia para contagiarte de ternura, quiero que sepas que aquí no hallarás mucho de eso. Puede que sí tenga algo de ello, después de todo cuando un bebé nace irradia simpatía, nos contagia de amor y todo lo demás… sin embargo, como narradora de esta historia, quiero advertirte que más que ternura, este es el cuento de un hombre al borde de un ataque.

Érase una vez, en la casa de la familia Ishida, un orgulloso padre mecía la cuna de su hijito recién nacido.

Mientras movía la camita, tocaba con la armónica una melodía tranquila para que el bebé se quedara dormido.

El padre veía y volvía a ver a su chiquito: un niño con cabello rojizo muy bonito que apenas tenía unos cuantos días de nacido.

Bien, pues ustedes podrán imaginarse que Yamato Ishida, el progenitor del bebé, estaba muy contento de volver a ser papá, ya que para él, la llegada de este nene, era como una doble maldición… ¡perdón, perdón, quise decir bendición.

Tan embobado estaba el papá con su hijito, que cuando sonó el timbre quedó estático en la cuna.

—Yama, cariño¿puedes abrir? – preguntó la esposa del señor Ishida, quien les comunico desde ahorita que es Sora, antes Takenouchi, ahora Ishida -, Es que Mayumi y yo estamos ocupadas.

Ah, otro dato más para esta historia: Mayumi es la hija mayor de Yamato y Sora, tiene cuatro añitos.

El caso es que Yamato no contestó pero se dispuso a abrir. Todavía no se alejaba del cuarto de su bebé cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

—¡Ya voy! – renegó Yamato, y se puso a mascullar porque sólo las personas maleducadas tocaban el timbre varias veces.

Se iba a alejar cuando su bebé comenzó a llorar, pues ya no había música para él.

—No, no, Ko-chan, papá ahorita regresa – dijo, pero cuando Ko-chan lloraba, se le rompía el corazón y le dolía la cabeza.

Ko-chan lloraba demasiado a veces.

Yamato decidió que si tenía que ir a abrir la puerta no por ello iba a dejar a Ko-chan solito. Así que lo levantó de la cunita y lo acomodó en sus brazos de manera paternal (imaginen la escena… ¡Ahhhhh, qué lindo).

Entonces Yamato Ishida salió de la habitación del bebé, bajó las escaleras y caminó por la estancia de su casa de piso bien tallado, de madera fina, según le habían dicho los que le habían entregado la casa días atrás.

No están ustedes para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo, pero los Ishida, además de tener nuevo bebé, están estrenando casa. Yamato trabaja en la NASA de Japón y Sora es diseñadora de modas, así que podrán imaginar que a los desgraciados les va bastante bien.

Cuando Yamato iba a abrir, el timbre sonó por tercera vez.

—… - Yamato iba a decir algo, pero mejor se abstuvo, giró la perilla.

Abrió la puerta lentamente. Primero asomó la cabeza, y al ver a una masa de personas estancadas en la entrada de su casa se puso pálido y feliz al mismo tiempo.

—Holaaaaa, vinimos a visitar al nuevamente padre – dijo de repente Taichi Yagami, empujando la puerta para abrir la casa desgraciadamente eso le costó a Yama un golpe en la cabeza, pero al bebé no le pasó nada

—Ahhhh, pero qué bonita casa - dijo Miyako.

—Mhhh, huele a comida – agregó Daisuke - ¿Qué hicieron de comer hoy, Yama?

—Pero a ver¿dónde está el bebé que no lo veo? – mencionó Hikari - ¡ahh, ahí está¡Qué hermoso!

Yamato quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión. Eran más de los que pensaba. Ya sin la puerta, todos los visitantes podían ver en el interior de la pulcra casa.

—Hola muchachos… -dijo mientras le daba palmaditas a Ko-chan.

—¡Pero qué precioso bebé! – gritó Miyako.

—¡Mi primito! – dijo emocionado Seiyurito Takaishi, el sobrinito de Yamato y Sora.

Takeru alzó a su hijito de seis años.

—Hola hermano¡Muchas felicidades! – Takeru entonces le dio a Yamato un pequeño regalo empaquetado de azul. - ¡tienes un hijo encantador, pero eso ya te lo había dicho ¿Verdad?

—Er… bienvenidos – mencionó Yamato - ¿por qué no pasan…?

Las visitas inesperadas no se hicieron esperar, como un ventarrón de humo, o más bien como una manada de elefantes en estampida, entraron a la casa.

Yamato se quedó en la entrada, con los ojos muy abiertos, dándole palmaditas a Ko-chan. Los únicos que se habían detenido a saludar con educación habían sido Ken y Cody…

—¿Quién es, Yama?

—¡Ahh, y ¿dónde está la nuevamente madre! – gritó Tai.

—¡La nuevamente mamitaaaa! – le hizo coro Taiki, el hijo de Taichi.

Yamato se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia al lobby arrastrando los pasos.

—¡Qué bárbaro Koushirou, cómo se te ocurre comprarle al bebé este trajecito¡Te dije que era un varoncito y no una nena!

—Pero es que tiene un borreguito, Mimi¡los borreguitos son unisex! – A Yamato se le erizaron los vellos de la piel al escuchar esa conversación.

—¡Ahh, hola Yamato! – dijo Mimi, interrumpiendo el regaño que le hacía al pelirrojo Izumi - ¡Felicidades por este nene, es una lindura.

—Sí, está divino – complementó Sora, quien venía entrando desde la cocina, de la mano traía a su hijita, Mayumi. – me tiene tan feliz tener a Ko-chan en la casa. Con él ya estamos completos.

—No mamita, nos falta el perrito – avisó Mayumi, pero nadie le prestó atención (qué crueldad…).

A Yamato lo que lo tenía nervioso no era tener a sus amigos de visita… de hecho ese punto le daba gusto, el problema era que se les había ocurrido venir a todos al mismo tiempo y con todos sus hijos.

En esos momentos ni los dedos de sus manos podían contar la cantidad de gente que había en su casa: estaban los Kido, los Yagami, su hermano e hijo, los Izumi, Tachikawa, Motomiya, Hida, Ichijouji… cielos… fácil había en su sala de estar más de 10 niños, sin contar a su hijita y al recién nacido.

Era como de no creerse.

—¡Ay chicos, qué lindo que hayan venido! – dijo Sora, mientras recibía regalos de todos.

—¡Pero claro que íbamos a venir, además están estrenando casa – agregó Daisuke.

—Yama, cariño, habrá que traer las sillas del jardín – sugirió Sora.

—… Está bien… - dijo Yamato quien sólo quería un fin de semana tranquilo para disfrutar de sus hijos y esposa.

—Sora, yo le ayudo al _Imbécil_ – dijo Taichi, besando la mejilla de Sora. Yamato no se ponía celoso porque sabía que Tai era el mejor amigo de su esposa. – y déjame felicitarte, te has sacado un diez con este bebé.

Yamato le prestó el bebé a Taichi, quien lo sostuvo unos segundos y se lo pasó a Sora.

—¡Gracias Tai! – dijo Sora – Kotaro es un amor. Es tan buen niño, nunca da lata…

—Sora… - susurró Yamato

—Ok, ok, la verdad es que el algo llorón, pero eso es normal en los niños.

—Vamos por las sillas entonces; ven a ayudarnos, Koushirou – Koushirou Izumi dejó en el piso a su hijita y se dispuso a ayudar a sus amigos.

Los tres fueron por sillas al jardín, y al comedor, y a cualquier lugar en donde hubiera sillas.

Sora sonrió y le mostró el bebé a su mejor amiga, Mimi.

—Ayy, pero qué tierno – admitió Mimi, dándole a Sora un par de regalos – Mira Sora, este, el del empaque bonito es mío, y este es de Koushirou… sin comentarios, le di las mejores indicaciones y creo que te trajo una camisetita de niña…

—Eh, no hay problema Mimi, la intención es lo que cuenta – dijo Sora, muy contenta por las visitas -. Amigos míos, están en su casa.

La docena de amigos asintió.

Y fue así como comenzó la visita más larga de toda la historia de la vida de Yamato Ishida…

Bueno, ya siguiendo con el fic, les diré que después de que Koushirou, Taichi y Yamato fueron por sillas, la familia Ishida y sus visitantes tomaron asiento y comenzaron a charlar de los viejos tiempos.

—Sora, te ves muy bien, mucho mejor que en el hospital – dijo Hikari, sosteniendo a su hijito en brazos, un niño de pelo castaño y tranquilo que de ahora en adelante llamaremos Toshiro.

—Pues claro que se ve bien, un hijo es la bendición más grande del mundo – dijo Jun, esposa de Joe.

—Ahh, yo quiero cargar al bebé¿me dejas papito? – preguntó una nena que se movía 10 veces por segundo de los brazos de su papá, Ken.

—No, hija – negó Ken.

—Kurumi-chan, no puedes cargar al bebé porque se te cae y se le rompe la cabecita – dijo el sobrino de Sora y Yamato, Seiyuro.

—Sei, no digas esas cosas – aconsejó Takeru.

—¡Pero es la verdad, papá, tú me dijiste que si intentaba cargar a mi primito se me iba a caer porque estaba chiquito, y que entonces se le iba a romper la cabecita en pedacitos y que entonces tío Matt te iba a romper la cabecita a ti y entonces me iba a quedar sin papito y entonces…- Takeru tuvo la brillante idea de taparle la boca su hijito y sudar de la vergüenza.

—Ahhh, estos niños de hoy, tan imaginativos¿Verdad hermano? – dijo Takeru con voz temblorosa.

Yamato puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, Takeru – respondió algo cansado.

—Pero aunque no podamos cargar al bebé¡yo quiero saludarlo! – dijo el hijo de Taichi, Taiki.

—Mi hermanito no se va a dar cuenta porque está chiquito – informó Mayumi.

—Yama, cariño – sugirió Sora, enternecida por la curiosidad de los niños por conocer a su bebé - ¿Por qué no le presentamos a nuestro hijo a todos sus amiguitos?

—¡SÍ! – gritaron los infantes.

—Buena idea, Sora – dijo Taichi. -, vamos todos al jardín niños, vamos a que conozcan a Ko-chan.

Los niños que estaban en la estancia del hogar corrieron al jardín de los Ishida. Yamato respiró aire puro y sus oídos descansaron parcialmente del ruidazo que hacen los críos.

—Ahh, cuánta paz sin los niños¿verdad Sora?

—Claro que sí, Miyako – respondió la pelirroja.

—Seguro debes estar cansada de tanto trabajo, tener un hijo no es cosa de todos los días – agregó Hikari – Yo todavía recuerdo cuando nació mi Toshi, era todo tan cansado… mi marido me ayudaba, pero…

—Qué va, los hombres nunca hacen lo suficiente – renegó Mimi -, seguro que hace siglos que no sales de la casa, a que te dé el sol, Sora.

—Bueno… la verdad es que no he salido mucho desde que mi embarazo se puso grueso…

—Pues ahora que estás recuperada deberías dar una vuelta¿no? – propuso Miyako.

De repente, señoras y señores, Mimi Tachikawa se puso de pie de manera desafiante, y sus ojos brillaron de malicia.

—¡Tengo una idea!

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Hay que celebrar el nacimiento de Ko-chan con una fiesta!

—¿Qué no estamos celebrando ya? – preguntó Daisuke.

—Además Mimi, no le estén metiendo ideas raras en la cabeza a Sora – renegó Yamato.

—Bueno, esta es una visita, pero pienso que hoy es un lindo día para festejar que hace quince días Ko-chan vino al mundo¡podríamos hacer una comida!

—¿Y…?

—Que entonces las mujeres nos vamos de compras para traer lo necesario¿qué les parece chicas?

—Pues… no sé… - mencionó Sora – No sé si esté bien salir de casa con Ko-chan tan pequeño…

—Ah, pues te diré algo amiga – dijo Mimi - ¿Acaso tú no trajiste a Ko-chan en tu vientre por largos nueve meses?

—De hecho el parto se atrasó una semana – recordó Sora, pensativa.

—¿Acaso no sufriste los dolores de parto?

—Oh, sí, estuve en labor por más de diez horas…

—¿Y qué hizo tu esposo a cambio?

—Bueno, Yama estuvo conmigo…

—Pues sí, porque es un buen marido y ama a su esposa y bebé, pero no sufrió lo que tú, así que creo que Yamato y los demás bien pueden cuidar de Ko-chan y los demás mientras vamos de compras.

—Buen punto – agregó Hikari.

—Claro¿verdad Ken que no habrá problema?

—Este… ¿qué no hay comida en la casa? – mencionó Ken en voz bajita.

—¡Ya está decido, nos vamos de compras para que la pobre de Sora vea el sol y para buscar un pastel gigante en honor a Ko-chan.

Las mujeres presentes Mimi, Sora, Jun, Miyako y Hikari tomaron sus bolsos y sin siquiera despedirse se marcharon de la enorme y hermosa casa de los Ishida.

¡TRAZ! Sonó la puerta. Los varones elegidos parpadearon un par de veces y suspiraron.

—Pero qué escandalosas son las mujeres – opinó Daisuke. – menos mal que no vino mi esposa…

Yamato quedó parado en la sala, con el bebé en brazos.

—¡Papá, los niños están esperando para conocer a mi hermanito! – comentó Mayumi, asomándose desde el jardín.

—Cielos… tendremos que cuidar a los chicos… yo me las arreglo bien con Kurumi y Zetaro, pero ahorita estamos hablando de 12 niños – dijo Ken, medio martirizado.

—¡Bah, son niños¿qué tan difícil puede ser? – dijo Tai – Primero vayamos con los chicos para que conozcan a Kotaro, andando Matt, acompáñanos Takeru.

Taichi, Yamato y Takeru salieron al jardín, en donde la invasión de chiquillos estaba como panal de avista en mero apogeo.

—¡Hey, niños, vengan acá! – llamó Taichi –Si quieren conocer a Ko-chan, hagan una fila.

Los niños comenzaron a obedecer, pero al mismo tiempo se empujaban los unos a los otros para ir primero.

—¡Yo primero, que soy el primito!

—¡Pero yo soy más bonita!

—¡Yo gané!

—¡Buuuuaaaaa, Seiyuro me empujó… buaaaaaa

—Ya cállate, _Llorón_.

Takeru, Taichi y Yamato quedaron impresionados al ver a tanto infante queriendo ganar la formación ideal.

—_Ea_, tranquilos, el orden de los factores no altera el producto – dijo Taichi, entonces todos los niños se le quedaron viendo raro.

—Está medio loquito tu papito, Taiki – dijo hijito de Joe, Doguen.

—¡No es cierto! – gritó Taiki

—Ya, ya… lo que quiso decir el tío Tai es que no importa quien sea primero, porque de todas maneras Ko-chan va a querer igual a todos¿Verdad Yamato?

—Sí, por supuesto, Takeru.

—A ver, tú primero, preciosa – dijo Takeru, agarrando de la mano a la niña más pequeñita de todos.

—¡Oye¿y porqué ella va primero! – renegó Kyouke, hijo de Daisuke.

—Porque O-chan se portó bien y nosotros nos portamos mal¿cierto tío Tai?

—Cierto, Toshiro.

Takeru avanzó con la nena hasta el porta-bebés en donde Ko-chan descansaba en los brazos de su papá. Osen Izumi, mejor conocida como O-chan, era pelirroja, bajita y tenía los ojos tan negros como su papá, Koushirou, contaba con tres añitos recién cumplidos.

—Mira Osen, él es el hermanito de May, Kotaro, pero le puedes decir Ko-chan.

—¿Ko-chan? – preguntó la nena de apenas tres añitos.

—Sí – dijo Takeru.

—¡_Holla_ Ko-chan! – saludó Osen, moviendo la manita como un saludo. -¡_Holla_!

Después cada uno de los niños comenzó a saludar al nuevo miembro de la pandilla… bien, espero que esta parte no les parezca aburrida, pero piensen que es necesario que presente a cada uno de estos mocosos ¡quiero decir, niños, para que no se vayan a confundir. ¿De acuerdo, bueno, comencemos entonces:

—Seiyuro (hijo de Takeru. Este niño es rubio, lindo, hiperactivo y muy "parlanchín", tiene 6 años.): Yo soy tu primo mayor y te voy a contar muchos cuentos mágicos y entonces iremos a jugar al parque y aplastaremos gusanos… papá dice que cuando estés más grande sí te voy a cargar a todas partes y que entonces tía Sora me prestará la carriola y nos aventaremos por la resbaladilla.

—¡Seiyuro! – gritaron Yamato, Taichi y Takeru al mismo tiempo.

—Seiyuro: bueno, por la resbaladilla no… pero de todas maneras te va a gustar…

—

— Kyosuke (hijo de Daisuke. Se parece a su padre, es inquieto, competitivo y simpático, tiene la misma edad que Seiyuro): Yo soy Kyo, Ko-chan, y mi papá tiene muchos restaurantes, así que cuando vayas yo te voy a regalar comida, pero no mucha porque te haces gordito… y también te voy a prestar mis googles, pero sólo si te portas bien¿eh, y cuando vayas a aplastar gusanos al parque con Sei¡vas a ver que yo aplasto más que él porque soy muy fuerte!

—…- los tres adultos quedaron sin comentario ante los saludos del hijo de Dai. Ahh, y hablando de los demás elegidos, pues resulta que como comenzaron a aburrirse dentro de la casa, decidieron salir al jardín para acompañar al desgraciado anfitrión… después de todo ellos pensaron que era más divertido ver qué hacían los chicos para saludar a Ko-chan que ver el pulido piso de caoba de la nueva casa de los Ishida.

—

—Yuriko (hija de Cody. Esta niña tiene 5 años, sus ojos son verdes y su cabello castaño): Hola Ko-chan, me llamo Yuri y tengo… tengo… déjame ver… uno… uno… ¿qué sigue?... Ahh, sí… uno… cuatro… dos… y… y… ¡cinco¿Verdad papá que tengo cinco? – (La niña volteó a ver a Cody, quien la miraba de reojo; al ver que su progenitor le asentía, ella prosiguió su saludo) – mi papá es el señor que ayuda a los de la cárcel de _robachicos_ si son buenos¡pero sólo si son buenos!... y en casita mi papi y mi mami van a abrir un 'Yojo'¿verdad papá?

—En realidad, Yuri-chan, se dice dojo, "D O J O"

—Yuriko: Sí, sí papá, por eso, un Yojo. Así que cuando te hagas más alto puedes ir a mi yojo,

—Ayyy, Yuri… - Cody se cubrió el rostro, apenado, sus amigos le sonrieron amenamente, Yuriko simplemente se fue del lugar saltando hacia las jardineras.

—

—Benjamín (hijo de Mimi. Este pequeño tiene apenas 4 años, el cabello lo tiene de color miel y ondulado, parece un niño bastante adorable y tierno)¡Mira qué chiquito¡Bebé, mira, soy yo, yo soy Benji, _Hello_, mamita dice que yo no tengo hermanitos, porque _daddy_ está en su casita y mamita en la mía, pero ¿y si tú eres mi hermanito, mira¿y si le pegunto a May-chan?

Ben meció suavemente el porta-bebés con simpatía, los adultos, aún si quererlo, terminaron enterneciéndose.

—¡Y que lo digas, este niño se parece a su madre! – opinó el doctor Kido, viendo la sonrisa del pequeño Ben.

—Sí, sí, como sea¡el que sigue! – dijo Daisuke.

—

—Taiki (hijo de Taichi. Este inquieto hombrecito tiene 4 añitos y es una calca bien hecha de su padre)¡Bebé¡bebé¡bebé¡BEBÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉEÉ!

—¡Shhhhhh, Taiki, lo vas a hacer llorar – regañó Taichi, al ver que tanto Matt como el mentado bebé se estremecían por el grito.

—Taiki: Es que no me responde el bebé¡bebééééééé!

—Taichi¿qué no le explicaste a tu hijo que los bebés no hablan?

—Taiki¿Ah, no¿No dicen nada?... mh, qué aburrido… pero bueno¡mira bebé Ko-chan, te traje un regalito!

Taiki sacó de su sudadera azul un trozo de chocolate lleno de pelusa y lo acercó "mortalmente" al cunero en donde Kotaro Ishida descansaba.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO, dame eso, niño – regañó Taichi, quitándole el dulce a su hijo - ¿Qué no ves, Taik, que los bebés no comen eso, los bebés toman lechita de mamá¡los chocolates les caen mal.

—Taiki¿no comen _pocholates_¡qué aburrido!

—

—Kurumi (esta niña tiene 7 años, es la hija mayor de Ken y de Miyako): Hola Ko-chan¡ay, qué lástima que eres niño, si fueras niña yo te traería vestiditos de mis muñecas, y aparte un moñito aquí, mira, tienes un cabello tan bonito y lisito… ¡ah! y verás que LINDO te ibas a ver… y podríamos ir al centro comercial juntos – (A Yamato y a los demás no les daba buena espina esta conversación) – ya me acordé que cuando Zet estaba chiquito yo quería ponerle vestiditos pero mamá no me dejó… ¡pero esta vez…!

Yamato Ishida miró a Ken y telepáticamente le dijo "Aleja a tu hija de mi bebé antes de que siga hablando de vestiditos y moñitos", Ken, como es _taaaannnn_ listo, captó rápidamente.

—Eh, Kurumi¿por qué no vas a jugar con Yuri-chan en las jardineras?

—Kurumi¡Pero si aún no le hablo de todo lo que quería, mira qué bonito se vería con un moñito¡o una estrellita! Y…

—Ven hija, vamos a que JUEGUES con tus amiguitos…

—Kurumi¡Adiós, Ko-chan!

—

—Toshiro (hijo de Hikari. Este pequeño tiene seis años, tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos rojizos. Es de los más tranquilos del grupo): …

Pasaron largos segundos y el hijo de Kari no decía nada, sólo miraba atentamente al bebé que descansaba en un porta-bebés que estaba en brazos de Yamato… bueno, ya que todos estaban a punto de exasperarse, Toshiro abrió su boca y…

—Toshiro: Me llamo Toshiro, mucho gusto Ko-chan, espero que seamos buenos amigos – (el niño hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró bastante complacido).

— - los sorprendidos varones elegidos se le quedaron viendo al niño con los ojos abiertos, como diciendo ¿Ese fue el saludo de un niño de seis añitos?

—Doguen (hijo de Joe y Jun. Tiene 5 años, se parece a su papá, porque usa lentes y tiene el cabello azuloso): Hola Kotaro-chan, yo soy Doguen, pero no entiendo, oye papá… ¿y si el bebé no habla para qué le digo quien soy?

—Porque el bebé quiere conocerte, y te escucha, sólo si los niños como tú le hablan aprenderá a hacerlo también. – comentó Joe.

—Doguen: Ah, bueno. – (entonces Doguen miró al bebé, el cual de repente abrió los ojos y vislumbró al niño de antiparras). - ¡Papá, el bebé me está viendo raro!

—

—Zetaro (hijo menor de Miyako y Ken. Tiene 3 años, los ojos azules y el cabello como la mamá): Hola Ko-chan, me llamo _Tetaro_, pero me dicen _Tet_ porque s_toy_ chiquito, soy hermanito de Kurumi, mamá dice que como tú también tienes una hermanita grande podemos jugar juntos después, pero antes come mucho para que crezcas rápido y así jugar mucho.

Zetaro se despidió del bebé con la manita y corrió a las piernas de su papá. Ken se sintió tan orgulloso en esos momentos, su pequeño parecía ser el más cuerdo de todos los demás niños.

—

—Mayumi (hija mayor de Matt y Sora. De cabellos rubios, ojos azules y 4 años): Hola Kotty¿qué tal hoy, oye, ya no llores tanto, porque van a decir que mi hermanito es llorón.

Mayumi se acercó y besó a su hermanito, luego se alejó para alcanzar a sus amiguitos.

—

En fin, ya con el turno de Mayumi, queridos lectores, hemos llegado al término de las presentaciones, de ahora en adelante el fic va a fluir mucho más… eso sí, nuevamente quiero advertirte que de ahora en adelante esta historia va a tener su lado amargo y espeluznante, que le pondrá los pelos de punta a nuestro protagonista, Yamato Ishida, quien podría llegar a estar al borde de un ataque…

Bueno, mi deber era advertirles, pero si fueron tan valientes como para seguir la lectura los felicito… y mejor nos vamos a ver qué pasa¿no?

…

Dos minutos después, todo parecía marchar en orden en el jardín de los Ishida. Digamos que las cosas se habían relajado un poco. El jardín, primeramente, era un patio amplio, con césped, un juego de jardín y muchas plantas. Había el suficiente espacio para que los niños corrieran libremente, por el otro lado los padres, quienes estaban sentados alrededor de juego de jardín (habían tenido qué traer de vuelta las sillas que se habían llevado a la estancia) podían charlar a gusto sin perder de vista a los hijos.

—Yo no sé porqué Mimi exagera con nosotros – dijo Daisuke -, los padres podemos hacer las mismas cosas que las madres¿apoco nos creen incapaces de cuidar a los niños?... bien, pues aquí entre nos les diré que mi hijo me hace más caso a mí que a mi mujer.

—Bah, le demostraremos a las mujeres que somos todos unos genios con los niños, ya lo verán – animó Joe - ¿cierto Yamato?

—Oh, sí, claro – dijo Yamato, quien ya traía los hombros más relajados y todavía no le quitaba la vista de encima a su pequeña criatura.

—Pero… no les parece un poco "seca" la velada, deberíamos traer un poco de _sake_ para festejar al recién nacido.

—Qué absurdo argumento, Dai, porque Ko-chan es quien menos disfrutaría de tu gusto por el _sake_ – dijo Iori, irónico.

—Nah, a Ko-chan le encantará vernos celebrar – entonces Daisuke Motomiya se levantó de su asiento y se asomó al porta-bebé, que estaba en el centro de la mesa de jardín - ¿Verdad que quieres que el tío Dai celebre tu llegada? – entonces Daisuke comenzó a hacer una cara graciosa para entretener al niño, puso los ojos chuecos y sacó la lengua. - ¿Verdad, Ko-chan?

—¡BUAAAAAA¡BUAAAAAA¡BUAAAAA!

—¡DAISUKE! – gritaron en coro - ¡ya lo hiciste llorar!

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo? – reclamó Yamato.

—¡Nada!

—¡BUAAAAAAA¡BUUUAAAA¡BUUUUAAAAA!

—_Baka…_ Daisuke, lo asustaste – dijo Takeru.

—¡Ahora para que se calle va a estar difícil, la última vez Sora y yo le estuvimos adivinando el pensamiento toda la noche uu

—Ay, qué exagerado, en un instante lo resolvemos…

Mientras Kotaro Ishida estaba estrenando sus pulmones… y su garganta y sus cuerdas vocales y todo lo demás (en fin, el bebé lloraba, chillaba y berreaba), los pequeños descendientes de los elegidos tenían sus propios problemas.

—¡AHHH, un monstruo! – gritó Yuri Hida, alejándose de una jardinera de rosas blancas que tenía Sora - ¡Papá, papito!

La niña corrió a toda velocidad hacia los adultos y le jaló el pantalón a su papá.

—¡Papá, hay un monstruo en el jardín!

Entre tanto ruidazo, provocado por el llanto de Kotaro, Cody no hizo mucho caso de su pequeña.

—Yuri-chan, papá está ocupado, ve a jugar con los demás.

—¡Pero papá¿y si me pica?

Entonces Cody no respondió, y Yuri se retiró muy triste a un rincón en donde se sentó en la hierba, agachó la cabecita.

Vio el pasto verde y bonito, como en los cuentos de hada, pero mientras veía, un obeso bicho de color café resplandeciente voló hacia una de sus rodillas.

—¡Ahhh! – gritó la nena - ¡me come!

Se levantó aprisa y se quitó el animalito con las manos, luego corrió lo más que pudo, pero tropezó con un par de niños.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuri-chan? – preguntó Toshiro, hijo de Kari.

—Mira, está asustada. – agregó Seiyuro Takaishi.

—¡Es que hay un monstruo y papá no quiere ayudarme! – aseguró Yuri Hida, con las manos en la boca.

—¿Dónde? – preguntó Toshi, con los ojos temerosos.

—¡Ahí¡ahí! – gritó Yuri, señalando el tronco de un arbusto.

—Ese es un _escabarajo_, qué malo – dijo Seiyuro - ¿y te asustó?

La niña hija de Hida asintió.

—¿Y te atacó? – preguntó Toshiro, dubitativo.

La nena volvió a decir que sí.

—¡Ah, pues qué malo¿verdad Toshi?

—Sí, muy malo Sei, porque mamá dice que nunca hay que asustar a las niñas.

—¿Y tu papito no te va a salvar?

Ahora Yuriko Hida negó, desconsolada.

—¡No temas Yuri-chan, que nosotros te protegeremos! – mencionó Seiyuro, agarrando del suelo un palo, como si fuera un gran caballero - ¡a la carga Toshi!

Seiyuro lanzó el palo hacia el escarabajo, pero no le atinó. Toshiro recogió varias piedras y le dio la mitad a su amiguito.

—Vamos a defender a Yuri-chan con esto

—¡Sí!

Así que los niños, muy quitados de la pena ellos, comenzaron a lanzar pedradas hacia los arbustos con la esperanza de masacrar al pobre escarabajo que había osado en atacar a la damisela Yuri-chan. Doguen miró lo que hacían sus amiguitos y quedó paralizado de la impresión.

Al fondo, los elegidos seguían lidiando con el llanto de Ko-chan.

—…¡Debe ser que quiere jugar con la sonaja! – dijo Koushirou.

—… no, lo que necesita es dejar de ver a Daisuke¡seguro que le tiene pavor!

—¡Qué bárbaro, Ichijouji!

_Bla bla bla_, el caso es que no podían callar al chamaco.

En otra parte del jardín…

—Mira lo que me compró mi papito – presumió Kyosuke Motomiya, sacando de su pantalón un juguete.

—¡Yo tengo uno así! – dijo Taiki Yagami, extrayendo de su chamarrita el mismo juguete que Kyosuke, pero embarrado de 'pocholate', como decía él.

—¡Qué bueno¿y sabes jugar con él?

—Poquito, papito dijo que es un _tompo_

—No no, se llama "_trompo_", y es muy bonito, es como un triangulito con una puntita y sale en la tele¿lo jugamos?

—Sí, sí!

—Pero aquí no se puede porque hay pastito, vamos a buscar un lugar bonito para jugar.

—¡Sí!

Kyo y Taik caminaron sigilosamente hacia el interior de la casa, la pequeña Osen Izumi los vio y le preguntó a los niños que estaban alrededor de ella:

—¿_She van a jugad_?

—Ahh¿no saben? – dijo Kurumi Ichijouji, saliendo de donde parecía haber estado jugando.

—No… pero quiero _id_…

—Es que ellos están jugando a las escondidillas¿Quién quiere jugar?

—¡Sí! – gritó Osen.

—¡Y yo! – dijo Ben Tachikawa.

—¡Y yo, hermanita! – agregó bebé Zet.

—Pero si son tan chiquitos y no saben jugar bien… pero no se preocupen, que yo les voy a enseñar – dijo como si fuera una buena samaritana– Mientras yo cuento muchos números ustedes se van a esconder en todas partes y yo los voy a encontrar… y si los hallo, entonces ustedes serán… ehhh, los malos.

—¡Yo no quiero ser malo!

—¡Yo tampoco! - admitió Ben.

—Pues vayan a esconderse que los voy a hallar.

Fue así como los niños se separaron todavía más. Kurumi se recargó en la pared y se tapó la cara. Como ya sabía contar muy bien algunos números se puso a repasarlos mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Los pequeños, en tanto, corrieron desesperados por todo el patio. Osen se metió a unos arbustos, Ben y Zetaro corrieron hacia el interior de la casa como loquitos… mientras tanto Kotaro seguía llorando, tenía tan buen pulmón el chamaco —o sea, el niño— que ya estaba empezando a desesperar a los señores.

_Jeje_, sólo imaginen esta escena: un bebé de quince días llorando sin razón aparente en el centro de una mesa redonda… a su alrededor estaban ocho hombres que no paraban de mirarse entre ellos para encontrar la solución para callar al nene.

—¡Listos o no, allá voy! – gritó la hija mayor de Ken.

En el patio, en tanto unos jugaban y otros buscaban cesar el llanto del bebé, la pequeña Mayumi Ishida había caído en cuenta de que se había quedado solita. La nena sonrió un momento y miró hacia arriba, el cielo…

—¿Cómo estará pajarito ahora? – se preguntó cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su hogar.

—Mira, Toshi, dale fuerte.

—Pero si ya casi lo exploto, Sei-chan.

—¡El monstruo!

—Yuri-chan – dijo por enésima vez Seiyuro - ¡Yo te defiendo!

Ambos niños, el canelo y el rubio, se agacharon para recoger más piedras, o sea, más cargamento. Y ya que iban a disparar hubo una interrupción:

—¡Niños malos, dejen de tirar piedras! – advirtió Doguen Kido.

—Ah, pero si es el _Llorón_ – rió Sei -, para tu información, vamos a _pegarle_ al monstruo malo porque asustó a Yuri-chan y Toshi y yo la protegemos.

—¡Pero es que ustedes son los malos¡Él es un ser viviente, un animalito de diosito, cómo pueden aprovecharse de su debilidad, son unos abusivos¡¡Yo lo defenderé con mi cuerpo! – aseguró poniéndose en medio del objetivo

—…

Los tres niños miraron un instante a Doguen, quien iracundo defendía al escarabajito porque era una criatura del señor, luego, encogieron los hombros y Toshi y Sei se miraron entre ellos.

Sin embargo sus miradas percibieron algo en el arbusto y al voltear vieron que el bichito se comenzaba a mover.

Entonces Seiyuro, conmovido por el hecho de proteger a Yuri, gritó:

—¡Se escapa!

Y a su grito lo acompañó un nuevo lanzamiento de piedra hacia el monstruo, pero desgraciadamente el disparo se desvió un poquito y…

—¡AHHHHHH!

—¡Quítate!

El proyectil de Sei Takaishi voló y voló, no hacia el escarabajo, sino hacia Doguen Kido, quien al ver la piedra en vez de moverse abrió más la boca y gritó del miedo.

¡TRAZZZ; PLASSS; ZAZZZ!

Doguen cayó de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Órale, se tragó la piedra! – opinó Toshiro, acerándose. -… oye… ¡oye!

Y entonces Doguen se levantó como vendaval de un salto. Yuri, Toshi y Sei retrocedieron horrorizados al ver que Doguen tenía los labios ensagrentados, y lo peor de todo¡tenía un hoyo en la boca y de apenas un hilito se sostenía un dientecito!

Seiyuro se tapó los oídos para lo que venía, Yuri y Toshi suspiraron. Doguen estiró las manos y comenzó a moverlas como si fuera pajarito.

—¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ¡BUAAAAAA¡ME PEGÓÓÓÓÓ¡ME DUELEEEE!

El berrido se escuchó tan alto que el hecho azoró e interrumpió a los elegidos, porque la combinación del llanto del recién nacido no era muy armónica con los gritos del niño Kido.

Doguen comenzó a correr hacia su papá, quien al escuchar a su hijo volteó a verlo.

—¡Doguen! – exclamó Joe muy asustado.

—Válgame el cielo¿qué le pasó al niño? – dijo Daisuke.

Joe se inclinó hacia su chiquito para revisarlo.

—¡Seiyuro me pegó¡buaaaaa¡buaaaaa!

—¡Yo le quería pegar al monstruo! – se defendió el aludido.

Sei y Toshiro soltaron inmediatamente las piedras, Yuri abrió más sus ojitos verdes. Takeru achicó la mirada y volteó hacia su travieso hijo.

—¡Dios mío! – gritó Joe, sacando una piedra de la boca de su hijo - ¡Esta piedra le rompió el diente!

—¡Buuuaaa¡Buaaaaa¡Mi diente!

—¡El diente¡Su pobre diente!

Ahora en vez de rodear al bebé, los adultos estaban dirigiendo su atención a Doguen, y a sus encías sangrantes.

Joe vio el pequeño diente de leche colgando de un pedazo de cuerito, entonces, con la mano temblorosa agarró el dientecito y lo miró por largo rato con los nervios de punta mientras Doguen lloraba. Luego de manera enfermiza comenzó a tratar de encajar el diente por donde había caído.

—Yamato…

—¿Sí, Joe?

—Er… tú… Ehh¿no tienes pegamento que me prestes? – preguntó sin dejar de tratar de insertar el diente en su lugar.

—¡Joe, no me digas que se lo quieres pegar! – se admiró Cody.

—¡Joe, eres médico¡Es sólo un diente de leche, le va a salir otro! – regañó Koushiro.

—Sí, da gracias de que el niño no se tragó la piedra y las cosas no pasaron a mayores – dijo Ken

—¡Pero es que el diente!

—El diente nada, es sólo un diente Joe, los muchachos tienen razón, no puedes pegarle el diente al niño, ya se le cayó.

—¡Pero es que el diente¡Jun me va a matar!

—¡BUAAAAAAAAA¡BUAAAAAAAA! – lloró Kotty, quien seguía musicalizando el ambiente.

—¡Papito, me duele mucho¡Y me _fale fangre_! – dijo Doguen horrorizado, al notar que la saliva le sabía a sal y estaba roja (como buen hijo de médico sabía que la sangre ¡Era sangre!).

Toshiro pestañeó un par de veces, volteó hacia Sei y Yuri, quienes se veían igual de incómodos que él, después de todo¿qué había de divertido en todo eso, nada, nada era divertido si Doguen tenía sangre y estaba llorando.

—Vámonos – sugirió a sus amiguitos, quienes empezaron a retroceder muy despacito, para no perturbar la discusión que se estaba armando entre Joe y los otros señores, que lo regañaban por quererle pegar un diente de leche a su amiguito.

Sei suspiró, estaba a punto de huir cuando la imponente figura de su papá les bloqueó el camino.

—¿A dónde creen que van, niños? – dijo Takeru con voz seria, Seiyuro tragó saliva.

—A jugar, papito.

—Sí, sí, a jugar, señor – agregó Toshiro.

—Nada de eso, Sei, estaban escapando de las responsabilidades.

—Papá¡yo no quería pegarle a él¡Quería darle al monstruo!

Takeru negó un tanto desesperado… ¿por qué siempre tenía que pasar por esto?

—Jugar con piedras puede causar accidentes, Sei, ya lo sabes, es peligroso. No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo¿queda entendido?

—Sí papito.

—Y también, cuando todo esto se calme, quiero que le pidas una disculpa a Doguen y a su papá¿no viste que fue peligroso, por suerte sólo fue un diente, pero el susto ¿quién se lo quita?

—¡Papá!

—¿Queda entendido, Sei?

—Sí…

—¿Seguro que sí?

—Sí papito, ya sé…

—Bien, pues ahora quiero que se porten bien, MUY BIEN, recuerda Sei que estamos en casa de tío Yamato y debes de darle buen ejemplo a tu primito Ko-chan; quiero que se pongan a jugar con tranquilidad – entonces Takeru observó que en los arbustos la pequeña Osen Izumi gateaba de manera inocente -, sí, váyanse a jugar, allá está O-chan, vayan con ella y pórtense bien¿queda claro?

—¡Sí, señor! – dijeron los niños.

—Ah, y Sei, hablaremos en casa sobre lo de hoy, aunque por ahora ve a jugar.

—¡Sí, papá!

Seiyuro salió disparado hacia los arbustos, en breves segundos se olvidó del regaño y se dedicó a hacerle caso a su papá¡iba a jugar con O-chan!

Yuri y Toshi también lo siguieron, pero en el camino a las jardineras Toshi se detuvo súbitamente.

—Mira Yuri-chan¡el monstruo! – señaló en el pasto. La hija de Cody dio un salto hacia atrás.

—¡Qué feo, no se va porque nos quiere comer!

Sin tocarse el corazón, Toshiro dejó caer su zapato para apachurrar al bicho, el cual quedó reventado con el impacto.

—¡Órale, explotó! – dijo muy orgulloso el hijo de Kari, Yuriko Hida puso rostro de admiración y ambos niños se hincaron para ver la composición interna del monstruo, pues le había salido una cosa amarilla al pobre cadáver.

—Joe, puedes llevar a Doguen adentro para curarlo, hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el estudio. – avisó Yamato, quien traía en los brazos a su bebé con la esperanza de callarlo.

—Sí, será mejor que le pares tanto _sangrerío_ – opinó Daisuke, cuando Doguen oyó eso comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

Joe tomó a su hijo en brazos y entró a la casa sin fijarse en que adentro estaban ocurriendo… ¡cosas!

Si ustedes son curiosos se preguntarán¿qué cosas son las que están ocurriendo adentro de la casa, _jeje_, la verdad es que les diré con gusto, pero para que me entiendan mejor, vamos a retroceder en el tiempo unos minutos…

Doce, once, diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno¡cero!

¡Bien, creo que con doce minutos basta, aunque ya dependerá de cómo ustedes le hayan calculado. Según esto, estamos en el momento en el que Kyosuke Motomiya y Taiki Yagami entraron a la casa para jugar al trompo y cuando Kurumi propuso jugar a las escondidillas y Zetaro y Ben también entraron a la vivienda de los Ishida. Entonces partiremos de ahí…

Zetaro Ichijouji y Benjamín Tachikawa, entraron presurosos a la sala de la morada, iban agitados, como si estuvieran huyendo de algún secuestrador. Ben se adelantó y al ver un sofá se metió debajo de él, seguro que la pequeña Kurumi no lo iba a encontrar a ahí.

A Zet, por el contrario, se le nubló el entendimiento. Jugar a las escondidas era complicado, y él sólo tenía tres años. Con presurosa prisa dio una vuelta por los alrededores del _living_ de los Ishida, pero no creyó conveniente esconderse en ningún lugar. ¡Su hermanita Kurumi era muy inteligente y seguramente lo encontraría!

Sin saber qué hacer ante tal problema, bebé Zet comenzó a sollozar en silencio, pero al parecer Ben se dio cuenta y salió de su escondite.

—¡Oye! – le dijo preocupado - ¡Si te haya tu hermanita te vas a hacer malo! – recordó que eso había dicho Kurumi.

—Es que no sé adónde ir... – lamentó el nene, secándose las lágrimas.

Ben, el hijito de Mimi, se rascó la cabeza y después de hacer una mueca pensativa salió de su escondite.

—Mira, tú estás chiquito, así que escóndete ahí – dijo Ben con la más firme decisión de un niño de cuatro añitos.

—Pero… ¿y tú? – mencionó Zet.

—Yo sé de un mejor escondite todavía, pero no será divertido si tu hermanita nos encuentra¡así que escóndete!

Zetaro Ichijouji asintió muy agradecido.

—¡_gaaachiaaas_! (léase, gracias)

—¡Shhh, ahí viene, escóndete – indicó Ben, huyendo de la sala hacia el patio de servicio y lavado. Él sabía que no debía tardarse nada de nadas porque podían hallarlo y entonces el juego de las escondidillas no sería divertido. Aún así, a pesar de estar en tan grave 'peligro', el pequeño Benji traía una ancha sonrisa en su carita sonrosada porque sabía que haberle cedido su lugar a Zet había sido algo muy bueno, y su mami siempre le decía que los niños debían ser buenos con las demás personas.

Con ese atento pensamiento que le hizo recordar fugazmente a su mami Mimi, Ben corrió hacia el lavadero y buscó un hueco en donde meterse para no ser descubierto.

—¡Listos o no ahí voy! – escuchó que había dicho la hermanita de Zetaro, Kurumi.

—¡Tengo que esconderme¡Ya viene! – exclamó asustado; porque no veía por donde ocultarse. Miró el tendedero… no, no podría fingir que era ropita; miró el lavadero, pero no, era un lugar en donde no cabía… pero luego, luego… luego miró atentamente la lavadora. Ben sabía que si abría la tapa de cristal podría caber en ese lugar donde mamá echaba sus pantalones y camisetas para que se lavaran. El chico se dirigió al aparato y asomó su carita a un óvalo de cristal que ofrecía una vista completa del interior de la lavadora; al parecer no había nada; Ben sin pensarlo mucho abrió la puertecita, se metió a la lavadora y la cerró.

Y fue justo a tiempo, porque en esos instantes Kurumi pasó por ahí con la mirada trucha y penetrante de quien busca pistas.

—¡Ajá! – gritó de repente, inspeccionando debajo de la lavadora - ¡Ushhh, no, no hay nadie¡¿dónde pudieron haberse metido, mejor debí proponer jugar a la hora del té… _jojo_, pero nadie me va a engañar, soy la más grande de todos y la más bonita.

Ben suspiró agradecido, y miró que Kurumi se alejaba por un pasillo angosto porque según ella, había detectado huellas… claro que lo que Kurumi no sabía era que ese era un atajo que daba al frente de la casa, por tanto, a la calle.

—¡Este es el mejor escondite de todos! – dijo muy contento Benjamín

Kyo y Taik llevaban caminando algún tiempo en busca del mejor lugar para jugar trompo, habían subido a la planta alta, habían revisado cada uno de los rincones, sin embargo hallaron la solución en la estancia de la casa, la cual era un salón espacioso que era conexión del comedor y la sala. Ahí casi no había muebles, sólo un liso y fino piso de caoba y un piano del año de la bisabuelita de May.

—Hey, Taik¡mira, aquí está todo lisito!

—¡Sí¡vamos a jugar!

—¿Ya sabes tirar el trompo?

—¿Cómo¿Así? – Taiki aventó el juguete, pero éste cayó de cabeza y raspó la madera.

—No Taik, cayó de cabeza¿ves la puntita? –Kyo mostró su juguete con orgullo y señaló la punta de metal del mismo -, primero lo amarras con la soga y luego ¡zum, lo lanzas al piso para que baile.

—Ah, sí, yo ya sabía – mintió el hijo de Taichi, agarrando su trompo de suelo.

(¡ejem, aquí quiero hacer un paréntesis, porque no sé si todos ustedes saben lo que es un trompo… bueno, pues el trompo es un juguete en forma de rombo, pero redondeado, al cual enrollas en una hilaza y lanzas al suelo para que baile… algo así como los aparatitos que salen en Beyblade).

Taik enrolló el trompo junto con Kyo, y al mismo tiempo lo lanzaron al suelo. El juguete de Kyosuke comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas, el de Taik volvió caer de cabeza pero dio varias vueltas que eran clara señal de que el nene iba avanzando.

—¡Ay, qué aburrido, el mío no da vueltitas!

—Si quieres yo te digo cómo

—¡No, yo solito!

Lo más curioso para los niños era el caminito que iban formando los trompos en el piso de Yamato; aunque para lo que ellos era un camino, para Yama y Sora era su fina madera rayada vilmente por alguien perverso.

Siguieron varios minutos así, pero por más que Taiki intentaba y lanzaba el juguete, siempre caía de cabeza y le hacía un hoyito al piso.

—¡Ya me cansé!

—¡Pero si es muy divertido!

—Mejor hay que jugar a ver quien lo lanza más lejos, seguro que yo gano.

—No ganas, yo lanzo mejor que tú porque soy más grande, Taik.

—¡Pero yo tiro muy bien!

Los chicos corrieron y agarraron sus trompos, al mismo tiempo los lanzaron con todas sus fuerzas al suelo hasta desgarrarlo.

—¡Mira mira Kyo, yo gané!

—¡Otra vez!

Y así siguieron jugando, cada vez más con más entusiasmo… era como si cada raspón y rayadura en la madera los inspirara a seguir adelante.

Por otra parte el pequeño Zet, quien según su punto de vista llevaba siglos escondido en el sofá, estaba empezando a aburrirse. No era divertido esperar a que lo encontraran, aunque ¿y si nadie lo encontraba?... no quiso seguir pensando en ello, sólo se recostó en suelo que había debajo del sofá para ver las pelusas, pero más que pelusas y basuritas, Zetaro vio algo que hizo que le brillaran los ojos: una caja de crayones.

—Mira qué bonito – dijo agarrando la caja de colores y saliendo del sofá. Seguramente los crayones debían de ser de May, pero Zet no pensó en eso, sólo los miró un rato con ilusión… después, por instinto, miró hacia atrás y se topó con una hermosa, enorme y blanca pared que esperaba por él… en esos momentos todo estaba muy claro entre Zet y los crayones¡al diablo con las escondidillas!

Fue en esos instantes cuando Joe entró a la casa con Doguen en brazos y el diente en la otra mano. Caminó por la estancia y la sala sin ver el piso destruido y la pared decorada; él sólo pasó por ahí y subió por las escaleras para llegar al estudio donde estaba el botiquín. '¡El diente!' pensaba Joe en cada escalón que subía, '¡Me _fale fangre_!' gemía Doguen, al patalear en los brazos de papá.

Afuera, en el jardín, las cosas no habían mejorado mucho. El bebé seguía llorando como si lo estuvieran degollando, y nuevamente los adultos estaban alrededor del nene, tratando de ayudar.

—¡A lo mejor si le tocas una melodía! – sugirió Takeru – eso me animaba a mí cuando era chiquito.

—¡No, no, el niño lo que quiere es dejar de ver a Daisuke.

—¡Basta, Ichijouji, ya no eres gracioso!

—No, yo creo que tiene frío¿y si le traemos una mantita? – propuso Koushirou.

—Sora acaba de lavar la ropa de Kotaro, está en el cuarto de lavado.

—Iré por ella, recuerdo que a Osen siempre le daba mucho frío¿por qué no me acompañas, Daisuke, a lo mejor así dejas de discutir con Ken.

—Sí, sí, como sea Kou. De todos modos que Ichijouji ni crea que quedo contento con sus comentarios.

Koushirou y Daisuke entonces se retiraron con paso lento de los demás. Ken emitió una risa algo… triunfante.

… En fin, hay que dejar a los elegidos con sus problemas y vayamos con los niños…

Yuri y Toshi seguían analizando el cadáver del bicho escarabajo y Seiyuro había corrido a las jardineras donde la pequeña Osen Izumi estaba escondida.

—¡Hola O-chan¿Qué haces? – preguntó Sei, agachándose con su amiguita.

—¡Estamos jugando a las escondidas! – aseguró Osen muy contenta.

—¿De veras, yo quiero jugar!

—¡Pues escóndete, Sei¡Kurumi nos está buscando!

—¡Claro, yo me escondo! – Seiyuro salió de los arbustos y corrió desenfrenadamente hacia el cuarto de lavado…

Sei entró al cuarto de servicio y abrió la boca de la impresión. Era un lugar grandísimo con muchos sitios para esconderse. Eso de jugar a las escondidillas era emocionante, pero ¿dónde podría esconderse?

—¡Allá arriba! – dijo emocionado, al ver un closet-ropero arriba de la lavadora.

El niño se subió entonces al lavadero y saltó a la lavadora, la cual sonó de manera rara pero Sei no le prestó importancia. Cuando ya iba a trepar al closet, escuchó a lo lejos unas pisadas muy sospechosas.

—¡Es Kurumi, y me va a encontrar! – gritó asustado. Entonces con la prisa quiso dar un salto, pero las agujetas de su tenis quedaron atoradas en la fastidiosa palanca de la lavadora que había trepado. -¡tengo que apurarme, yo quiero ganar el juego!

Le dio un jalón a la palanca y quedó liberado, luego cayó al suelo y se introdujo a la casa de su tío Matt sin pensar que había hecho algo malo, muy, pero muy malo…

Ben no había dicho nada cuando había visto a Sei entrar porque su escondite era un secreto; luego había sentido que la lavadora temblaba, pero tampoco le había dado importancia…

Sin embargo las cosas no le gustaron cuando de repente todo había comenzado a temblar y a dar vueltas y vueltas sin parar.

Seiyuro había bajado la palanca y había encendido la lavadora.

—Mami… ¡mami! – gritó Ben cuando todo comenzó a dar vueltas… empezó a golpearse. Se impregnó de terror, y el agua comenzó a llenar el tambo motorizado en donde estaba.

Gritó horrorizado, le pegó a la puertita de cristal pero no se abrió, volvió a gritar, y siguió gritando del miedo por algunos segundos.

—¿Dónde dijo Yamato que estaban las cobijas, Daisuke?

Kou y Dai escucharon un berrido que los interrumpió.

—¿Qué pasa¡O cielos, Daisuke, mira eso! – gritó Kosuhirou, señalando la lavadora, la cual estaba funcionando.

—No sabía que estaba encendida – dijo Daisuke.

—¡El niño¡Cómo se metió ahí el niño! – gritó Kou, corriendo hacia el aparato doméstico.

Por breve tiempo Daisuke vio que dentro de la lavadora, por la puertita, no había ni ropa blanca ni de colores¡sino que estaba dando vueltas la cara espantada de un niño¡El de Mimi!

Kou comenzó a moverle a la lavadora, Daisuke fue más hábil y la desconectó. Koushiro entonces abrió la lavadora, con el mayor cuidado posible sacó a Ben. El niño no se movía, sólo sollozaba con fuerza; estaba colorado y húmedo.

—¡Dios mío, pobrecito! – dijo Dai - ¿Estás bien, pequeño?

Ben no contestó de manera inteligible, sino que se talló la cara y dejó de sollozar con fuerza.

—Ya, pequeño Benji, ya estás bien – dijo Koushirou -, mira, vamos a la cocina¿quieres comer¿o tienes sed?

—¿No deberíamos llevarlo con Joe?

—Sí, Dai, pero acuérdate de que Joe está pegándole el diente a Doguen.

—Ahh, cierto.

—¿Benji¿estás bien, verdad¿Qué hacías ahí dentro?

Aunque Benji ya no estaba llorando con fuerza, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojitos.

—Parece que le comieron la lengua los ratones – dijo Daisuke.

—Es por la impresión que se llevó, yo sólo espero que no se haya lastimado – mencionó Koushirou.

—Ni que lo digas, Mimi nos mata. Además el crío se ve bien¿verdad que sí, Ben?

Como no obtenían respuestas del chico), se dirigieron a la cocina, donde lo sentaron en la sillita especial en donde May tomaba su leche tibia.

—Benji, aquí tienes un poquito de agüita, si te la tomas estarás mejor – entonces Koushirou le dio el vaso, pero Ben no tuvo intenciones de beber.

Daisuke le secó la carita con una servilleta.

—Hay que esperar a que Joe termine con Doguen para que cure a éste – creyó el papá de Kyo, Daisuke.

—Sí, no tenemos más remedio – Entonces Koushirou le dijo al niño: -Mira Benji, tómate tu agua y descansa, al ratito vamos a traerte al doctor Kido para que te revise ¿Sí?

El niño no dijo nada. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y asustadizos, seguía estando rojo por el vuelterío que había dado y con la ropa húmeda.

Kou le sacó la camiseta al niño, fue al cuarto de lavado y regresó con una playerita de May para ponérsela.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ayúdame a ponerle esto¿no querrás que aparte le dé neumonía, cierto?

—No, suficiente con que se quede sin habla.

Entre Dai y Kou lo vistieron y lo dejaron sentadito en el comedor, con el agua.

—Ahorita venimos Benji, vamos con tío Matt a darle la cobijita para el bebé.

—Oye, Koushiro… ahora que me fijo¿por qué hay tantos platos y vasos rotos en el piso?

—La verdad no tengo la menor idea, pero creo que a Sora y a Matt nos les va a hacer gracia ver tanta vajilla destruida… ¿qué hacemos, Daisuke?

—Mmh, lo mejor será irnos de aquí cuanto antes. Y ninguno de los dos vio nada¿qué te parece?

—Pssss, bien, está bien. – dijo Koushirou, no muy convenido; pero bueno¿acaso era justo torturar a Yamato por la vajilla antes de tiempo, después de todo el pobre hombre ya estaba bastante afligido tratando de callar a su criatura.

Diciéndole adiós al pequeño Ben, quien ni les contestó, los hombres salieron hacia el jardín para seguir ayudando a Yama…

—

Kurumi Ichijouji, por su parte, había caminado por un angosto pastillo y sus pasitos habían desembocado en la entrada de la casa de los Ishida.

—Pero… ¿en dónde se escondieron todos? – renegó, inspeccionando el frente de la casa. Había un enorme árbol en un pequeño jardín al estilo japonés, con todo y su pequeño estanque. Kurumi se quedó mirando largo rato los toscos peces que nadaban por ahí, en el fondo.

Cuando se cansó, se levantó y se sacudió el vestido, luego miró a la salida de la casa y notó que cerca de la reja de la entrada, había un moñito en forma de girasol.

—¡Ajá! –rió contenta y levantó el adorno para el cabello - ¡Seguro que es de alguien que estoy buscando¡debe ser de la pequeña Osen!... Ahh, pero qué bonito moñito - admitió ilusionada, se lo guardó y se dio simpáticos golpecitos en su mejilla - ¡No, Kurumi, el moñito no es tuyo, además estoy buscando a mi hermanito y los demás… ¡Ajá, todo está clarísimo, ellos se escondieron fuera de la casa para que no los hallará… _muajajajaja_, pero no me engañarán¡iré a buscarlos!

Y fue así como, sin pensar en las consecuencias, la niña Ichijouji salió del hogar Ishida rumbo a lugares desconocidos para buscar a sus amiguitos.

—

Y bueno, dejen les doy una mala noticia: a pesar de que los adultos habían arropado a Ko-chan con la cobijita, éste no se había callado, por el contrario, el pequeño lucía más contrariado y colorado.

—¡Kotaro Ishida, hazle caso a papá y deja de llorar¡Hijo, se te van a acabar las lágrimas que tenías guardadas para toda tu vida!

—¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

—No creo que a mi sobrinito le parezcas muy convincente – dijo Takeru, tomándolo en brazos para arrullarlo -. La verdad, yo creo que Ko-chan está llorando porque lucimos estresados¿no han oído que los nenes son muy perceptivos y sensibles?

—Es que no podemos estar tranquilos cuando llora – dijo Ken

—Bueno, si nos tapamos los oídos a lo mejor…

—Taichi, no seas idiota. – regañó Yamato.

—Deberíamos ponernos en el lugar de Ko-chan; a lo mejor necesita algo… ya saben, cosas de bebés – dijo Daisuke.

—¡Eso es Dai, por fin tuviste una buena idea – dijo Iori – a mí se me hace que Ko-chan necesita un biberón¿no tendrá hambre¿cada cuánto come?

—Pues… la verdad es que Sora lleva el conteo de esas cosas…

—Sí, creo que Cody tiene razón, debe ser hora de que tome mamila - analizó Taichi.

—¡Seguro y es eso! – dijo Yama, algo ilusionado - ¡Gracias Iori, iré por la leche de Kotaro, en breve regreso.

—…Errr… ¿y vas a la cocina por ella? – preguntó Daisuke.

—Sí¿por qué?...

—Emmm, nooo, por nada¿no Koushirou?

—Ehh, sí… nada de nada – el Izumi pensó que no sería agradable cuando Yamato viera toda la vajilla en pedazos regada por toda la cocina… y ahora que lo pensaba¿qué no era peligroso para los niños haber dejado tanto vidrio tirado?... volteó a ver a Osen, afortunadamente su hijita estaba feliz, entre las jardineras. Tragó saliva y espero que el pobre anfitrión no explotara del coraje…

—Takeru, cuida a mi hijo, en breve regreso.

Yamato no sabía porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Caminó con algo de prisa hacia la cocina. Primero entró por el cuarto de lavado… suspiró, aunque la lavadora estaba abierta y había pisadas de lodo por el lugar, al menos todo parecía bien. El rubio trató de tranquilizarse; en primera tenía que estar contento por el cariño que le demostraban tener sus amigos a su nuevo bebé y a la familia en general. Cerró la lavadora, con el trapeador inmaculado de Sora desparramó el lodo de las pisadas, luego siguió su camino hacia la cocina, ya que por ahí estaba la entrada.

De nuevo se le subió el pulso, a lo mejor sentía otro mal presentimiento… y la verdad que más que presentimiento era una verdad bastante perturbadora. Matt no pudo describir la acidez que sintió en el vientre cuando entró a su cocina y vio la vajilla nueva de Sora echa trizas… el pobre se llevó una mano al cabello para jalárselo¡ese había sido el regalo de su suegra la navidad pasada, Sora iba a degollarlo vivo por no haber cuidado bien de la casa. Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero de repente, a lo lejos, volvió a retumbar el llanto de Ko-chan.

—El niño, sólo debo pensar en callar al niño – murmuró suavemente, pateando los cristales de la vajilla hacia una esquina.

Llegó hasta la alacena. Todavía estaba pensando en cómo los platos, vasos y demás cosas habían llegado a estrellarse. -¡El biberón, tengo que llevar la mamila.

Yamato Ishida abrió la alacena, pero quedó paralizado por lo que vio.

—¡Shhhh, tío, me van a descubrir si abres la puerta – dijo su sobrino Seiyuro, el cual, para infarto de Yamato, estaba adentro de la estantería, donde debía estar la vajilla nueva de Sora.

Por un corto período de tiempo, los ojos azules de Matt se estancaron en el travieso de Seiyuro. Sin decir siquiera "pío", el señor Ishida alzó los brazos y bajó a Sei de la alacena de manera mecánica, dejándolo en el suelo.

—¡Pero tío Matt, Kurumi-chan me va a descubrir!

Yamato miró al chiquillo con desaprobación, luego agarró el biberón que estaba en la alacena y sin hablar se retiró todo zombi de la cocina. Al salir sobó la cabecita de Ben, quien era espectador de todo el suceso… luego volvió a patear más vidrios hacia la esquina.

—¡_Padiez_, a veces no comprendo a los grandes… ¡Ay no, seguro que Kurumi-chan va a hallarme! – Seiyuro corrió hacia la mesa de comedor y se metió debajo de ésta…

—

—¡Yupi¡El trompo es muy divertido, Kyo!

—¿Verdad que sí, y ya sabes bailarlo.

—¡Sí, gira y gira y da muchas vueltas – dijo Taik Yagami muy contento mientras él mismo giraba su cuerpecito.

—¡Ahora vamos a jugar competencias¡A ver quien hace el camino más bonito en el piso!

—¡Sííí!

Bueno, dejemos a este par de diablos destruyendo el piso de Matt y pasemos al mural que Zet está haciendo para los Ishida.

El pequeño Ichijouji estaba muy entretenido, por no decir extasiado, pintar era más divertido que jugar a los carritos y que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho antes en su 'larga' vida.

Había pintado un gran sol, arbolitos, casitas¡hasta había dibujado a Ko-chan!... sí, para Zet, pintar en las pareces era mejor que comer muchos dulces.

—

—A ver Ko-chan, abre la boquita, mira¡aquí viene la nave espacial modelo 570-B que papá tripulaba en su juventud! – dijo Yama, acercando el botellón repleto de leche.

—¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

—Es inútil, hermano, creo que Kotaro no tiene hambre…

—O a lo mejor quiere de la auténtica leche materna – opinó Daisuke.

—Es muy extraño… ¿pues qué tendrá el bebé? – se preguntó Koushiro.

—No lo sé, pero si sigue así se va a quedar afónico.

—¡Silencio, Tai, mi hijo no va a quedarse afónico.

—¿Qué pasa, Ko-chan¿por qué no le dices al tío Takeru qué quieres?

—Sí, hijito, compadécete de estos ocho hombres que tienes a tu merced… ya te arrullamos, te cantamos, te cobijamos, te dimos de comer…-¿Qué otra cosa puede necesitar un bebé?

—¡Lo tengo! – dijo de repente Ken, aplaudiendo.

—¿Qué cosa! – preguntaron los demás, ansiosos.

—Lo único que Ko-chan necesita, es… c a m b i o d e p a ñ a l

—¡Cierto, cambio de pañal! – dijo Koushiro - ¿cómo no se nos ocurrió antes?

—Mhh, ahora que lo mencionas – entonces Takeru olió a su sobrinito – creo que Ko-chan sí necesita ser cambiado.

—Mmh, lo que me faltaba – renegó Yamato.

—Pobre Yama, eso de cambiar pañales es algo tan horrible – se burló Taichi.

—¿De qué te burlas, bestia, cuando Taiki estaba chico lo cambiabas¿Qué no?

—Sí, pero hace tanto tiempo de eso…

—Pues para que se te quite, tú vas a ayudarme.

—¿YO?

—Deja voy por los pañales a la recámara del bebé.

—… Maldición… - gruñó Tai, más divertido que molesto por la encomienda.

Yamato de nuevo se dispuso a entrar a su aposento con la mayor concentración posible. Cuando pasó por la cocina intentó no pensar en el tiradero, cerró los ojos un instante… lo primero era silenciar a Kotaro, lo primero era que Ko-chan se durmiera o algo así. De nuevo se fijó que el pequeño Benjamín Tachikawa estaba sentadito al lado de un vaso con agua… de hecho Matt podría haber jurado que estaba en la misma posición que antes, pero eso era algo difícil de precisar porque los niños de 4 años son muy inquietos. No analizó mucho los ojos impresionados del niño, ni las mejillas empapadas en llanto, sólo le sobó la cabecita y siguió su camino hacia la estancia, en donde lo distrajo un estruendo que sonó de repente.

—¿Qué diablos…? - comenzó a cuestionarse, pero al instante otra vez quedó paralizado ante lo que vio en el interior se su nuevo y costoso hogar.

El tremendo ruido que se había escuchado parecía provenir del viejo y elegante piano que su abuela francesa le había regalado en su boda, no le dio buena espina ver a Taiki Yagami arriba de su mueble, agarrando una bola redonda con un pico que bien sabía que se llamaba trompo, porque estaba de moda en los niños.

Yamato apretó los puños, giró su cabeza un poquito y vio a Kyo Motomiya, tirado en el suelo, rayando el piso con otro juguete giratorio… de hecho, el Ishida notó con congoja que su flamante y liso piso de madera era ahora algo parecido a un mapa de carreteras y caminos de cualquier lugar.

Frunció el entrecejo y siguió avanzando, listo para regañar a los infantes, cuando…

—¿Dónde quedó el azulito¡hay que poner muchas nubecitas! – oyó que dijo una vocecita dulce.

Yama se mordió los labios, se asomó a la sala de su casa y apretó todavía más los puños, de hecho se puso tan colorado, como un tomate o como su hijo que lloraba en el jardín.

¡Su pared¡Su preciosa, enorme y BLANCA pared era ahora un graffiti de un pequeño de tres años!

Esta vez no pudo soportarlo. Sin decir nada salió corriendo y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta.

—… - Yama hubiera querido decir que lo primordial era silenciar a su hijo, pero en vez de pensar corrió a su habitación, estrelló la puerta con histeria y…

—¡AHHHHHHHHHH… GRRRRRRR… ¡AHHHHH! – gritó y gritó y gritó tan fuerte, que seguramente lo habían oído en el Digimundo.

En la estancia…

—Taik¡yo creo que el señor Ishida está enojado! – dijo Kyo, enrollando su trompo.

—Pero si ya nos vio y no nos dijo nada…

—Seguro está enojado porque no tiene un juguete tan bonito

—¡Y no sabe tirar para que dé vueltas!

En la sala…

—La la la la la la¡mira, aquí está el azulito¡Ahora, verde y _amadillo_!

En el jardín…

—¿Ese no es Yamato, gritando? – preguntó Taichi.

—Seguro que notó la vajilla destruida – creyó Daisuke…

—Pobre Yama, parece no pasarla muy bien – dijo Takeru.

—¡BUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA¡BUUAAAAAAAA!

—Pues yo sólo espero que regrese pronto con el pañal – admitió Iori.

Toshi y Yuri seguían viendo al bicho…

—Toshi¿los bichitos muertos se hacen fantasmas?

—No, Yuri-chan, se van al infierno de los monstruos…

—¿Y no gritan?

—No, Yuri-chan, el que gritó fue el tío Matt, el bichito ya no sabe gritar.

—Ahhh

Y bueno, volvamos con el pobre de Yamato Ishida, quien acababa de ver destruida su pared, su vajilla y su piso.

Después de gritar un par de minutos. Yama salió de su alcoba con una pañalera en brazos.

—Yamato¿estás bien? – preguntó Joe, había salido de estudio tras el grito, todavía traía en una de sus manos el dientecito de Doguen.

—Sí. – respondió Yamato, comenzando a bajar las escaleras con la mayor calma posible.

Ya abajo se dirigió a la sala, en donde Zetaro estaba coloreando la pared. Sin tocarse el corazón llegó hasta el niño y le arrebató los crayones, incluyendo el que el pequeño traía en la mano. Luego se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la estancia.

Zet, al ver inconclusa su obra corrió hacia Yama y le jaló el pantalón.

—Señor Ishida¿son suyos los colores¡me voy a _potar_ bien si me deja pintar!

Matt miró al niño, negó, luego llegó hasta Taiki y Kyo… así como le arrebató los crayones a Zet, les quitó los trompos a los infantes, quienes reclamaron al instante y comenzaron a seguir a Yamato, que acababa de salir al jardín con pañalera, trompos y crayones en mano.

—

Seiyuro salió de su escondite porque era bastante cansado, por no decir aburrido, estar ahí.

—¡Qué aburridas son las escondidas! – se quejó, poniéndose de pie - ¡ya no juego!

El pequeño rubio se sacudió su camiseta verde, se dispuso a abandonar la cocina, pero un pequeño bulto lo detuvo.

—¡Ahh, hola Benji! – saludó, acercándose al pequeñito de encantadores cabellos color miel.

Ben seguía con los ojos llorosos e irritados, tenía la mirada hundida en algo imaginario, pero ya no estaba rojo, sino pálido y lívido.

—¿Estás enfermito? – preguntó Sei, dudando - ¡No, seguro que también te aburrieron las escondidas¡Ya sé, ya sé!... mejor nos vamos a jugar con un juguete bien bonito que mi tío le compró a mi primita Mayumi.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Benjamín, Sei le tomó la mano al pequeño Tachikawa y comenzó a arrastrarlo tras él.

En ese momento, cuando ese par salía de la cocina, Toshiro y Yuriko acaban de entrar a la misma. Toshi Yagami traía una hojita verde en donde descansaban los restos del monstruo que habían matado.

—Toshi¿seguro de que es muy buena idea?

—¡Sí, Yuri-chan! – dijo Toshi, dejando el ataúd de escarabajo en el piso. – ¡Vamos a hacer una receta secreta para que todos coman, una vez mamá me dejó preparar un pastel con ella, haremos uno más rico.

—¡Hurra!... oye Toshi¿pero por qué traemos al monstruo?

—Ingrediente especial, Yuri, lo vi en la caricatura _de Timón y Pumba_…

(Sin comentarios con este par…)

¡Sí, ya sé, seguro que quieren saber si el cambio de pañal fue la solución al llanto de Kotaro Ishida, así que no postergaré más ese ansiado momento…

Después de que Yamato salió al jardín con Kyo, Taiki y Zet reclamándole en fila india, fue hacia donde estaban los demás y comenzó a cambiar el pañal de Kotaro con la ayuda de Taichi (quien no se veía muy complacido, la verdad). Nadie había dicho nada del grito, Yamato tampoco había dicho nada del desastre, sólo se dedicaba a terminar de cambiar el pañal…

—¿Cómo es que les sale tanto a estas criaturas? – dijo Tai, asombrado.

—¡Calla y ayuda!

—Sí, sí… paciencia Yama… ¡Hey¿no te sorprende, Ko-chan se está calmando. – avisó Tai

—¡Papá, yo quiero ver!

—No Taik, un pañal sucio no es muy emocionante – comentó Taichi -. Y por cierto¿por qué no se van a jugar por ahí?

—Es que el señor Ishida nos quitó los trompos – renegó Kyo.

Zet iba a reclamar, pero entonces vio que a lo lejos su amiguita Osen lo llamaba, así que se olvidó de los crayones y se fue con ella.

—Su razón habrá tenido para quitarles los juguetes – regañó Dai – así que abran paso y no estorben a los cambia pañales…

Para cuando Yama Ishida había terminado de cambiar el pañal, Kotaro estaba suspirando nada más, nada de berridos, nada de llantos.

—¡Viva, lo único que necesitaba era un cambio de pañal¡eres un genio, Ken! – dijo Kou.

—Bueno, además de Yama, soy el único que tiene dos hijos.

Yamato tomó en brazos a Ko-chan, quien comenzó a dormitar.

—Hay que acostarlo¿no hermano?

Yamato dejó a Kotaro en el porta-bebés y luego se dejó caer en la silla.

—Ahhh, Sora no hubiera tardado tanto en callarlo…

—¡Bah, no pienses en eso.

—¡Papá, quiero mi trompo!

—Ya te dije, Kyo, que si Yamato te lo quitó debió ser por algo.

—¡Ahora que recuerdo, Dai, dejamos al pobre Ben en la cocina – recordó Koushiro – Deja me asomo a ver como sigue…

—¿Por qué¿Qué tiene el niño? – preguntó Taichi.

—Err… perdió el habla – optó por decir Davis.

—

—¡Hola Osen!

—¡_Holla_ Zet!

—¿Qué haces?

—Mhh, estaba jugando a las escondidas, y era muy bonito – admitió Osen- pero ahora ya no me gusta, me dio sueño… pero papito no me hace caso…

—¡Podrías dormir en una camita de agua! – dijo Zetaro – en casita mamita me _compó_ una camita de agua para _estad_ ahí en la fiesta (aquí el niño quiso decir siesta).

—No, yo no tengo camita de agüita…

—¿No tienes? – preguntó Zetaro - ¿y _quiedes_ una?

—¡Sí!

—Pues yo te voy a enseñar una muy bonita¡vamos a _bucala_! (quiso decir, buscarla)

—¡Sí!

Los pequeñitos (aparte de Ko-chan eran los más chicos) corrieron hacia interior de la casa con intenciones macabras.

—

—Acabo de asomarme, pero Ben ya no está en la cocina – dijo Koushiro – sólo están Toshi y Yuri sentaditos y tranquilitos (jaja, pobre iluso).

—Ahora que lo pienso¿en dónde están todos los demás niños? – se preguntó Takeru - ¿En dónde estará Seiyuro?

—JA – dijo de repente Matt, recordando el escondite de Sei con amargura… ¡su alacena¡Su piso¡Su vajilla¡Su pared!

—Deberíamos recolectarlos – propuso Dai.

—Sí, la cocina es un desastre – dijo Koushirou.

—¡Es verdad, como Ko-chan estaba llorando los descuidamos un poco, pero es hora de poner el orden en la casa, no hay que causarle problemas a Matt – dijo Ken.

—¡De acuerdo, entonces empieza la 'operación de captura' – dijo Tai.

—Querrás decir la caza de niños – rió Takeru.

—Hey, estamos hablando de nuestros hijos, no de animalitos salvajes – reprendió Iori.

—Mira Tai, empecemos con nuestros diablos.

—Cierto Dai

Los dos ex líderes se acercaron a Kyo y Taik, a quienes habían desterrado al arenero, en donde estaban construyendo un castillito para que fuera la casa de los trompos.

—Oye, mi Taik, ven para acá.

—¿A dónde, papi?

Tai tomó la mano de Taik, lo mismo que Daisuke la de Kyosuke.

—Vamos a jugar a un nuevo juego – dijo Dai.

—¿A cuál¿A cuál? – gritó emocionado Kyo.

—¡Pues a los indios y los vaqueros¿cierto Taichi?

—Muy cierto, mi muy querido Daisuke.

—¡Yo quiero jugar, papito! – expresó Taiki

—¡Y yo!

—Ahh, pues qué bueno. – rió Tai, mientras él, Daisuke y sus vástagos se acercaban a un árbol de cerezo -. Miren chicos, en el juego Dai y yo somos Indios norteamericanos¡de esos que usan plumas y caras pintadas!

—¡Woooow! – dijo Kyo.

—¿Pero dónde están las plumas y las caritas pintadas? – preguntó Taiki.

Taichi entonces se agachó y sostuvo a su hijo de los hombros. Lo miró con intensidad.

—¿Cómo¿es que no las ves? – preguntó.

Taiki observó detalladamente a su papá y en él creció la magia.

—¡Si es cierto, ahí están las plumas¡y te pintaste la cara de rojo, papito!

—Ay, no es cierto, no tiene nada – reclamó Kyo.

—Hijo, ya no vas a jugar tanto a los videojuegos porque te secan la imaginación- dijo Daisuke, con los ojos en blanco.

—El caso es que si Daisuke y yo somos los indios, Kyo y tú, hijo, son los vaqueros.

—¡Sí¡los vaqueros! – gritaron los niños.

—Entonces el juego empieza en que los indios capturaron a los vaqueros.

—¿De verdad? – preguntó Taik.

—Sí, claro, y los amarraron en el árbol… - Tai se acercó al oído de su amigo Dai- Pts… ya los tenemos, ve por una soga…

—… es que no sé donde hay – secreteó Daisuke.

—Mh, pues rompe el tendedero de la ropa, a estas altura no creo que Yamato se enoje.

—Ok – Daisuke entonces salió disparado hacia los tendederos de ropa.

—¿Y qué más dice el cuento, señor Yagami?

—Ahh, pues… que los indios capturan a los vaqueros valientes.

Daisuke llegó con una soga que antes era un tendedero. Acomodaron a los niños alrededor del tronco del árbol y los amarraron sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, ni siquiera las miradas reprobatorias de los otros elegidos los frenaron.

—¡Papito¿y ahora qué, me voy a aburrir si me quedo aquí – dijo Taiki.

—Ah, pues ahora van a venir a salvarlos otros vaqueros.

—¿De verdad?

—claro que sí, Kyosuke.

—Pero papito¿cuándo vendrán?

Taichi rió con cinismo y acarició la rebelde cabellera de su hijito.

—Paciencia mi Taik, ya vendrán un día de estos.

Taichi y Daisuke se alejaron del árbol y fueron adonde estaba la mesa de jardín.

—¡_Yahoo_, ya tenemos a dos – dijo Daisuke.

—A cuatro, porque Yuri y Toshi están en la cocina muy calmaditos – recordó Koushiro.

—Pues en ese caso a seis, porque Zetaro y Osen están jugando en los arbustos, los acabo de ver – aportó Ken.

—Hay que dispersarnos entonces. Yo iré por mi diablejo, seguro Sei anda haciendo algo no muy recomendable – suspiró Takeru.

—Yo puedo quedarme a cuidar a Ko-chan – propuso Iori, sacando un libro para leer.

Todos los elegidos se dispersaron para buscar a los pequeños… los pobres no sabían que aún les quedaba mucho por sufrir…

_¡Muajuajuajuajajajajajajajaja!_

Continuará…

Podrá Yama sobrevivir a esta invasión de niños en su casa?

Qué pasará cuando Sora y las demás regresen y vean el desastre?

Rescatarán los demás "vaqueros" a el hijo de Tai y el de Dai?

Dónde se metió la hija de Yama?

Hay muchas preguntas por resolver, y muchas infamias por relatar en la parte final de este fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo; decidí que era buena idea publicar este fic con rapidez (jeje, es que lo tengo escrito desde hace meses), agradezco muchos los reviews que recibí, me dieron muchos ánimos, ya que hacía siglos que no publicaba algo semi-cómico, y bueno, siendo sincera me encanta ver sufrir a Yama, quien junto con los demás elegidos están al borde de un ataque por andar de niñero de un puñado de niños locos. Espero no se hayan confundido con tanto crío, los personajes los saqué directamente del epílogo de digimon 02. Y bueno, sin más preámbulo los dejo con el fic, aunque antes les daré un breve resumen del capítulo pasado:**

**_Resumen:_**** Matt y Sora están contentos con el nacimiento de un nuevo bebé… entonces, un día, una tarde, en una determinada hora, los Ishida reciben la visita de todos los elegidos y los hijos de éstos… es ahí donde empiezan las complicaciones, porque todas las elegidas (Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Kari, y hasta Jun) se van de la casa en busca de aire fresco para Sora y dejan a todos los varones a cargo de los mocosos (que son bastantes, por cierto)… el caso es que las cosas se salen fuera de control: los elegidos no pueden callar a un bebé, ni salvar un diente, ni evitar que enciendan lavadoras, ni salvar vajillas, ni evitar que rayen paredes y destruyan pisos¡en fin, las cosas se están complicando cada vez más, hasta que Yamato, Tai y compañía, deciden poner orden buscando a sus hijos para recuperar el control de la destruida casa Ishida… PERO…**

_Recordatorio de nombres: Kurumi, Zetaro (hijos de Ken); Mayumi, Ko-chan (hijos de Yamato y Sora); Taiki (hijo de Tai); Osen (hija de Koushiro); Ben (hijo de Mimi); Doguen (hijo de Joe); Yuri (hija de Cody); Toshi (hijo de Kari); Kyo (hijo de Davis); Seiyuro (hijo de Tk); creo que son todos, espero que no se confundan con tanto nombre –aunque si leyeron fusión prohibida y memorias borradas se les facilitará más)_

* * *

**Al borde de un ataque**

_Por CieloCriss_

**_D O S_**

Todos los elegidos se dispersaron para buscar a los pequeños… los pobres no sabían que aún les quedaba mucho por sufrir…

Seiyuro Takaishi salió de la habitación de su primita Mayumi muy complacido, jalando tras él una especie de triciclo en forma de vagón en donde había sentado a Ben Tachikawa, quien seguía sin decir nada.

—Siempre quise hacer esto, Benji, primero pensé que sería muy divertido lanzarme con mi primito Ko-chan por la resbaladilla en su carriola, pero también las **escaleras** son ¡muy interesantes, no necesito esperar a que mi primo crezca¡tú puedes acompañarme¿no te sientes emocionado?

Ben no respondió, seguía en otro mundo, viendo hacia el horizonte mientras se tallaba los ojitos con nostalgia.

—¡Chispas, de la emoción no puedes hablar, vamos, no seas tímido, te va a gustar.

—Si quieres luego te dejo conducir, pero yo primero porque tuve la idea.

Seiyuro se subió delante de Ben, tomó el volante y se fue acercando hacia las empinadas escaleras. Ambos niños sentían la adrenalina en la sangre.

—¡Y te agarras muy fuerte!

En ese momento, algunos adultos iban entrando a casa de Matt para buscar a los niños.

—_Cielos_ Matt¿qué le pasó a tu sala? – preguntó Daisuke, observando el piso destruido por el rayonero que habían hecho Taiki y Kyosuke.

—Pregúntale al trompo de tu hijo – mencionó Yamato, de manera queda y algo rencorosa.

—_Ups_… lo siento Matt.

—¿Y a tu pared, qué le pasó? – preguntó Ken.

Matt gruñó un poco, pero ya no contestó, quedó boquiabierto ante lo que vio enfrente de él, justo en el sitio de las escaleras. Los cuatro presentes (Ken, Davis, Matt y Takeru) imitaron la mirada de Yamato. Takeru abrió bien los ojos y corrió hacia las escaleras.

—¡No, hijo¡Sei-chan, es peligroso¡Baja de ahí!

—¡Tres, dos, cuatro, uno…¡No te preocupes¡Ahí voy, papito!- sin pensársela dos veces, su hijo se aventó con la bicicleta hacia las escaleras.

—¡Pero no así! – gritó Takeru, subiendo algunos peldaños con la esperanza de rescatar a su hijito. Después de todo él sabía que nada bueno podía salir del atrevimiento de su nene, '¡Dios!' Debió pensar el pobre, 'qué ocurrencias la de Seiyuro'… rogó por que su pequeño no se lastimara.

Seiyuro, con Ben de "copiloto", se dejó ir por las escaleras con mucha alegría, sin pensar en las consecuencias de su acción. En cuanto comenzaron a ir de bajada, las quijadas de los niños comenzaron a moverse porque los escalones eran topes que los hacían temblar. Seiyuro gritó ¡_Yupi_, pero aquí entre nos, seguro que el mocoso se estaba muriendo de miedo.

El caso es que Takeru corrió desesperado hacia la avalancha, para salvar a Sei, pero lo que sucedió fue que Tk se impactó con el carrito y fue atropellado ante las miradas atónicas de los demás adultos.

**_¡ZAZ¡TRACK!_**

El vagoncito tiró a Takeru al suelo y salió volando. Los niños que estaban en él se abrazaron con fuerza… después del cruce de las escaleras y después del incidente con Takeru, el pequeño transporte se volcó y Ben y Sei salieron disparados hacia la sala de los Ishida. Seiyuro aterrizó de cabeza en uno de los sofás, pero el pequeño Ben fue a caer sobre el viejo piano ya antiguamente perforado por los trompos danzarines.

—¡Oh no! – dejó salir Ken, cuando todo se hubo estrellado.

—¡Takeru, Seiyuro! – dijo Daisuke - ¡Y Ben también!

—¡Qué divertido, hagámoslo otra vez! – gritó Sei, poniéndose a saltar del sillón al suelo.

—No, señor – reprendió Matt - ¿No te has dado cuenta como dejaste a tu papá?

Seiyuro entonces volteó hacia las escaleras. Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su papá quería salvarlo de su imprudencia.

—¡Papito! – dijo asustado, corriendo hacia Takeru.

Daisuke por su parte recogió del piano roto al pobre y traumatizado hijo de Mimi.

—¿Benji, estás bien? – preguntó Ken.

Ben no había perdido el conocimiento. Traía los ojos bien abiertos y todavía más colorados que antes. Su piel, normalmente rosita, estaba pálida y sin brillo.

—Pues parece que sí, Ichijouji.

—¿Cómo va a estar bien el niño, Daisuke, si ni siquiera me contesta? – protestó Ken.

—Ah, pero es que perdió el habla desde lo de la lavadora.

—¿La lavadora?

—Papito¡Papá, ya me voy a portar bien! – gritó Sei, abrazando a un Takeru que apenas acababa de abrir los ojos. Daisuke y Ken se dirigieron hacia el sitio de las escaleras con Ben en brazos. Matt estaba junto a su hermano y sobrinito.

Takeru giró la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces, luego se sentó un momento. Se puso la mano en la cabeza.

—Ay, mi cabeza…

—¡Papi, papi¿estás bien!

—Sei. - dijo Takeru - ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?

—Es que fui a jugar al cuarto de mi primita May con Ben-chan… y ahí estaba la bici… ¡y fue tan tentador!

Takeru abrió los ojos más de lo normal, y se le quedó viendo a su hijo.

—Ahhh, Seiyuro – entonces suspiró mientras se levantaba y dejaba a Sei sentadito en las escaleras – Quédate sentadito aquí y pórtate bien… papi no se siente muy bien ahorita, ya hablaremos en la casa…

—¡Sí, papito, no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Takeru caminó por la estancia con la mano en la cabeza. Se veía atarantado, como si estuviera ebrio.

—¿Estás bien, Tk?

—Eh, sí… supongo¿en qué íbamos, hermano?

—Estábamos buscando a los niños… - respondió Matt

……

Mientras esa tragedia ocurría, Taichi y Koushiro habían entrado a la cocina a inspeccionar.

En la cocineta había todavía más desastre que antes, de alguna manera olía mal, más bien, hedía…

Ni Toshiro y Yuriko se veían por ahí.

—Tai, juraría que por aquí vi a Toshi y a Yuri.

—Cómo apesta… - renegó Taichi - ¡Hey, Toshiro!

De repente, tanto Yuri Hida como Toshi Yagami salieron de debajo de la mesa, estaban todos embarrados de sustancias irreconocibles.

—Ah, con que aquí estaban – dijo Taichi, con las manos en la cintura.

—¡Estamos en misión secreta, tío Tai!

—Toshi, no anden en el piso, hay muchos cristales rotos por ahí y se van a cortar – explicó Koushirou.

Yuri y Toshi se pusieron del pie al instante. Tanto Tai como Kou se dieron cuenta de que la manita de Yuri-chan estaba llena de una sustancia roja.

—Dios¡qué te pasó! – preguntó Taichi - ¡Rápido, Koushirou, trae algo para levantar esos vidrios!

Yuri levantó la manita y se la miró.

—No sé…

—¡Yuri-chan, déjame ver tu dedo! – exigió Tai.

—¿mi peso?

—¡No, nena, tu dedo!

—¿Queso?

—¡Ahhh, no, Yuriko, tu dedo!

—Ahh¡un beso!

—¿Qué no te ha llevado tu papá al doctor de los oídos, nena?

Toshiro tomó entre sus manitas el dedo de Yuri y pareció darle un besito.

—¡Hey, Toshi¡Eso sólo lo hacen los vampirito!

—Sabe a, mmmh, tomate.

Taichi imitó a su sobrino. La mano supuestamente ensangrentada era sólo salsa de tomate.

—¡Aquí está la escoba, Taichi!

—Vamos, Koushiro, hay que limpiar aquí. – dijo Tai, Izzy miró a su amigo con suspicacia, como si Tai quisiera hacerse el desentendido.

—Te traje el recogedor para que me ayudes – mencionó el Izumi muy complacido.

—Argg, ya qué...

Los dos adultos se pusieron a limpiar, Yuri y Toshi volvieron a su escondite con intenciones desconocidas.

—Toshiro, no te muevas de aquí, el tío Izzy y yo iremos a buscar a tus amiguitos.

—Está bien, tío… oye¿y mi mamita?

—Fue de compras, Toshi, van a hacer una fiesta para Ko-chan

—¡Qué bueno! – dijo Yuri.

—¡Sí, y le daremos nuestra receta secreta! – gritaron los chiquillos que estaban debajo de la mesa

Taichi y Koushiro se alejaron de ahí sigilosamente.

—_Psst_, Tai¿qué es eso de receta secreta¿no será que Toshi vaciará el refrigerador, verdad?

—A estas alturas no creo que a Yama le afecte tanto…

—Hasta eso que tienes razón.

….

Cody, por su parte, se había puesto a leer en el jardín mientras cuidaba del bebé Ko-chan Ishida. Afortunadamente el chiquillo se había quedado dormido tras el cambio del pañal, lo que le permitía tener mucha más calma.

El Hida se sentía muy inteligente, porque sus amigos estaban quebrándose la cabeza buscando a los mocosos mientras él descansaba.

—Señor Hida – escuchó que le hablaban. Al voltear Cody vio que Kyo y Taiki, los hijos de Davis y Tai, estaban amarrados en un árbol cercano.

Por breves instantes se preguntó que si qué clase de padres desnaturalizados amarraban a sus hijos, pero mejor respondió:

—¿Qué pasó, Taiki?

—¿Usted es un indio o un vaquero?

—Soy un padre de familia – respondió Cody, siguiendo con su libro.

—¿Y vendrán a rescatarme?... ah, qué aburrido – lamentó Taiki

—Sí, el trompo era más divertido. – dijo Kyo -, Oiga, señor Hida, puedo hacerle una pregunta.

—Mhhh, sí…

—¿Y cómo nacen los bebés? – preguntó Kyo.

—¿EH! – se exaltó Cody.

—Es que papito no me explica…

—Nacen de las pancitas de las mamás, Kyo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque así lo dice… ehh, la naturaleza.

—¿Y por qué no nacen de las pancitas de los papás?

—Porque no se puede, pequeño.

—¿Y por qué el bebé se metió en la pancita y luego se salió?

—Pregúntale a tu mamá, Kyo – rogó Iori, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Ella no dice nada… ¿y por qué Ko-chan se metió a la barriguita de la señora Ishida?

—Ahh, pero qué escucho… si me habla Yamato – desvió Cody, dejando el libro cerca del porta-bebés – En un momento regreso.

Cody Hida se alejó del jardín hacia el interior de la casa.

—No vienen, no vienen a rescatarnos… -lamentó Taiki.

—¿Por qué nadie quiere responderme cuando pegunto eso? – insistió el pequeño Kyo, de sólo 6 añitos.

…

Cody entró a la casa y vio que todos los adultos estaban reunidos en la sala, la cual tenía muy mal aspecto, nada parecido a lo que había sido media hora antes.

Takeru estaba sentado, con las manos en la cabeza. En el cubo de las escaleras, Seiyuro Takaishi, Ben Tachikawa y Doguen Kido estaban sentados como soldaditos. Tai y Kou estaban recargados en los pilares, los demás estaban de pie y miraban expectantes a Matt.

—Bien, pues creo que hemos cazados a casi todos – explicó Daisuke. – Zet y Osen estaban en los pasillos de la planta alta, Yuri y Toshi en la cocina, Kyo y Taiki están amarrados… y Ben, Sei y Doguen están en las escaleras.

—Qué bárbaros son¡los dejo un rato solos y ven el desastre que se arma! – regañó Joe.

—Por favor, Joe¡tú querías pegarle el diente Doguen! – dijo Takeru.

—¡Por lo menos no me atropelló mi hijo!

—Ya, ya calmados. – dijo Ken – si se fijan tenemos un problema¡Nos faltan dos!

—¿Cómo dos? – preguntó Tai.

—¡Falta mi hija Kurumi! – expresó Ken.

—¡Y mi May! – agregó Yamato, con el corazón apretujado.

—Maldición – recordó Ken – A Kurumi le ha dado por salirse de la casa sin permiso.

—Y a lo mejor invitó a Mayumi a ir con ella – agregó Joe, pensativo.

—¡Mi niñita! – se exaltó Matt, corriendo hacia la entrada de su casa para evacuar y buscar a su May. Se sentía tan imbécil… primero no había podido callar a su hijo y sus 'sobrinitos' habían destruido la casa¡y ahora no sabía en donde diablos estaba su primogénita!

Todos los adultos elegidos siguieron a Yamato con algo de preocupación. ¡Tenían que encontrar a Mayumi y a Kurumi!

….

No crean que me he olvidado de los participantes más jóvenes de este fic… ustedes recordarán que Zetaro Ichijouji y Osen Izumi habían decido hacer una cama de agua ¿Verdad, pues ellos siguieron desempeñando ese sueño…

—¡Mira mira, qué bonito¡y flota! - exclamó Osen, sentándose en las almohadas que Zet y ella habían puesto adentro de la tina de baño de los Ishida.

Zetaro se sentó junto a ella y le abrió al grifo de la llave.

—¡Sí, flota, es la cama de agua más bonita del mundo.

—El agüita está fría, Zetty.

—Ahh, Mami dice que tienes que esperar un ratito para que se haga calientita.

La tina empezó a llenarse cada vez más, las almohadas se humedecieron de agua fría.

—¿Ya?

—Falta un poquito.

—¿Ya?

—Ya casi

Empezó a subir el nivel del agua fría. A cada minuto Osen le preguntaba a Zet si ya salía calientita, pero Zet le contestaba que ya casi. Ambos nenes temblaban y esperaban expectantes la llegada del agua caliente para que la cama de agua fuera más divertida.

Y ahí siguieron, en medio de la tina, azules por el frío, esperando la llegada del agua caliente…

—Tengo frío, Zet.

—Yo también¡pero ya casi!

Fue así como la tina comenzó a desbordarse y el agua se deslizó por todo el piso del baño… ¡y no sólo del baño, también de toda la planta alta.

….

En fin, dejemos a ese par de críos locos por un momento y volvamos a la cocina con Toshi y Yuri, quienes con mucho ánimo preparaban la receta secreta para la fiesta de Ko-chan

—¿Y a Ko-chan le gustará, Toshi?

—¡No, Yuri-chan, los bebitos nada más toman lechita, pero la receta secreta le gustará a todos los demás.

—¡Se ve muy rica! – expresó Yuri -¡Y eso que el monstruo también está ahí dentro!

—Soy muy bueno en la receta secreta, eso dijo mamá cuando le ayudé… ¡ah, pero falta albaca!

—¿_Abaca_?

—¡Sí sí, albaca, Yuri-chan, el ingrediente secreto.

—¿Lo comen las vacas, Toshi?

—No sé, pero mamá lo usó una vez… iré a preguntarle a tío Matt dónde hay¡cuida la receta Yuri-chan!

El pequeño Toshiro gateó hasta salir de de debajo de la mesa. Luego se puso de pie y caminó muy contento hacia el jardín de la casa Ishida. Se sentía muy satisfecho porque iba a preparar su receta especial para sus amigos, claro que para eso se le ocurrió que 'necesitaba' albaca.

Cuando salió al patio trasero, no vio a ningún adulto. Sólo sintió cómo corría el viento y miró que a lo lejos, en la mesa de jardín, estaba el porta-bebés de Kotaro-chan.

—¿Y a dónde se fueron todos? – se preguntó extrañado, mirando hacia el pasto verde -A lo mejor esto es como albaca.

Cortó un poco y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta amarilla. Cuando ya iba a regresarse, vio a su primito Taiki y a su amigo Kyo, amarrados en el arbolito.

—¡Hola! – saludó - ¿qué hacen?

—¡Mira Kyo, es mi primo Toshi! – gritó Taiki.

—¡No es Toshi, Taik! – explicó Kyo, quien de repente quitó su cara de hastío y puso una de felicidad - ¡Es un VAQUERO que nos salvará!

—¡Es un vaquero! – gritó Taiki

Toshiro se había acercado, observó con curiosidad a sus amiguitos.

—¡Si eres un vaquero tienes qué salvarnos! – dijo Kyo.

—¿Lo soy? – preguntó Toshi, entusiasmado.

—¡Sí, eres un vaquero, primo Toshi! – aseguró Taiki Yagami al hijo de Kari.

—¡Y tu deber es rescatarnos!

—Ahh, qué bien nn

…,

Aunque los ocho varones elegidos habían desaparecido por la puerta principal de la casa de los Ishida, los pequeños Sei, Ben y Doguen habían permanecido sentaditos en las escaleras todo ese tiempo sin decir siquiera pío, hasta que...

—Doguen-chan¿está bien tu dientitito?

—_Sniff_ – respondió Doguen, tapándose la carita.

—Es que tú no viste Benji, pero se le cayó el dientitito – explicó Sei al hijo "mudo" de Mimi.

—¡Es que tú me pegaste!

—Ay, fue sin querer, Llorón¿me perdonas?

—¡No, y ya me voy porque tú eres maloso – Doguen se levantó y se fue hacia la cocina.

—Qué enojón – opinó Seiyuro, encogiendo los hombros. En ese momento entraron a la casa los pequeños Taik y Kyo, quienes habían sido rescatados por el vaquero Toshi, 'el de la receta secreta'.

…..

Se preguntarán ustedes¿qué diantres ha pasado con la hija mayor de Matt y Sora, la llamada Mayumi, seguro que se indagaron¿por qué el narrador no la menciona, si la nena es nada más y nada menos que la hija del protagonista¿A dónde se fue?

Pues bien, la verdad es que no me he olvidado de Mayumi Ishida, pero ella en cambio sí se olvidó de todos. Primero que nada quiero que la visualicen recargada en una ramita de árbol con sus ojitos azules soñadores enfocando un nido de pajaritos… ¿ya lo imaginaron¿no se ve tierna, les tengo que confesar que en todo ese tiempo May ha estado visitando a unos lindos amiguitos que tiene en su nueva casa.

—¡Pajarito, te vas a llamar Biyomon-chan, como el pajarito de mamá – dijo ilusionada, mirando a la pequeña ave en el nido - ¿Cómo estás hoy, yo muy bien, muchos amiguitos vinieron con Kotty, y si supieran también vendrían a verte a ti, porque eres bebé… ¿y tu mamita no está, fue por comidita, a mí mis papitos también me dan comidita para que sea grande y un día pueda ser alta y… y… muy fuerte…. Biyomon-chan, tengo muchos amiguitos y quisiera que me dijeran cuando vuelas, pero Taik seguro que te asusta y mi primo Sei también… papito dice que los bebitos se les habla bajito, para que se duerman.

Ahhh¿no es un amor de niña esta Mayumi? Pues será un primor de pequeña, pero la muy inconsciente está en un lugar algo peligroso.

Debajo de ahí, de hecho muchos metros abajo, los adultos acaban de salir de la casa de los Ishida. Los ocho lucen desesperados porque tienen desaparecidas a dos criaturas.

—¡Dios mío, perdí a Mayumi!

—¿Dónde pudieron haberse metido dos niñas pequeñas? – se preguntó Koushirou.

—Yo le tengo prohibido a Kurumi que cruce la calle, si es que se salieron posiblemente están dándole la vuelta a la cuadra.

—Entonces Ken, vamos a buscarlas, yo te acompaño.

—Gracias Cody – dice Ken, luego voltea hacia Yamato - ¡En un momento regresamos, seguramente las hallaremos juntas!

Matt suspiró agradecido. Ken y Cody salieron del terreno de los Ishida y comenzaron a correr alrededor de la colonia.

Koushirou, Joe, Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke y Takeru, quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—_Pardiez_… Si al menos alguien nos diera una señal que nos dijera en donde está mi sobrina – dijo Takeru.

En ese instante, el cielo o quien quiera que haya sido lo oyó. Ya que justo en esos momentos. Una enorme cosa cayó directito en la cabeza de Takeru, quien de inmediato se sobó la cabeza.

—¡Auch¿Qué clase de fruta me cayó en la cabeza?

El objeto rebotó en la cabeza y aterrizó directo en el suelo. Matt y los demás quedaron paralizados al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un zapatito rosado de Mayumi.

—Ay no – lamentó Yamato, imaginando lo peor.

—¡Que no sea lo que estoy pensando! – dijo Taichi.

—¡Dios! – gritó Joe - ¡Cómo se subió la niña a ese lugar!

Los presentes miraron aterrorizados hacia arriba… cerca del cielo, en la punta del árbol, en una de las ramas más delgadas, pudieron notar e identificar la figura de Mayumi Ishida saludando a un nido de pajaritos.

—¡MAYUMI! – gritó Yamato al borde del colapso… qué va¡al borde de un ataque!

….

Doguen Kido entró a la cocina lleno de indignación. A pesar de que Sei-chan le había pedido perdón, él sabía que el rubio no lo decía de verdad¡es que sencillamente a él no lo tomaba en serio¿por qué su amiguito Seiyuro era tan desconsiderado con él, que era tan buen niño?

Por alguna extraña razón la cocina lucía diferente a como Doguen la recordaba… como que estaba¿más fea¡sí, más fea, y además olía muy mal.

—¡Yuri-chan, ya regresé, no conseguí albaca, pero traje algo parecido! – dijo de repente Toshiro, entrando a la cocineta por el cuarto de lavado. — Ah, hola Doguen¿ya no te sale sangre?

—¡NO!

—Órale… no te enojes¿por qué no nos ayudas a Yuri-chan y a mí?

En ese momento Yuriko salió del escondite con un recipiente gigante lleno de una sustancia pegajosa, repugnante y que olía… olía…

—¡_Wuacala_, apesta! – Gritó Doguen - ¿qué es eso?

—¡Qué grosero! – le reprochó Yuri - ¡Toshi, Doguen-chan insultó a la receta secreta!

—¡Es que no la conoce, Yuri-chan¡no sabe lo buena que es!

—¡No es buena, es mala porque se ve fea! – alegó Doguen.

Con una tranquilidad sorprendente, Toshiro se acercó a su receta especial y le agregó el ingrediente restante, luego lo revolvió con unos palillos gigantes y tomó un poco de "alimento" con una cuchara.

—Pero está mal, porque las cosas que se ven feas también son buenas, eso dice mamita – explicó Toshi, acercándose serenamente hacia Doguen.

—¡Es que huele feo, Toshi, además no deben hacer cosas sin permiso y... – la boca de Doguen fue sellada con la cuchara que de repente Toshiro le metió entre los labios al pequeño hijo de Joe.

—¡Vas a ver que sí le gusta la receta secreta, Yuri-chan!

Pero Doguen se puso de todos colores y escupió con asco la mezcla 'encantadora' de Toshiro y Yuriko.

—¡Oye¿pero qué no ves que es de mala educación escupir las recetas secretas de otras personas! – renegó Toshi, muy indignado.

—¡Qué malo, Doguen-chan!

Doguen no hizo caso y se empezó a limpiar la lengua con desesperación.

—¡Ya verán, le voy a decir a mi papá!

—¡No, porque la receta secreta es una sorpresa! – dijo Yuri-chan.

Doguen corrió hacia la puerta con la esperanza de huir y decirle todo a Joe, pero entonces un proyectil de receta secreta le cayó en la cabeza y otro más se estrelló en la puerta. Doguen quedó estático, cuando volteó hacia atrás, vio a Toshiro Yagami con municiones de receta secreta listas para atacarlo¡a él, que era tan buen niño!

—Si vas a decirle a tu papá, te atacaremos – dijo firmemente Toshiro.

—¡No, no se puede hacer eso, mi papito dice que no se puede jugar con la comida.

—Pero esta no es comida normal, es la receta secreta – amenazó el no tan tranquilo Toshi.

—¡No puedes porque le voy a decir a mi papá y te va a regañar!

Toshiro volvió a disparar sin importarle las consecuencias¡nadie debería atreverse a insultar a la receta secreta!

—¡No seas chismoso! – regañó.

—¡Ahhh, le voy a decir a mi papá – chilló Doguen, saliendo de la cocina con paso veloz.

—¡Vamos, Yuri-chan, tras él! – gritó Toshi, como líder feroz.

Él salió con la olla en manos, listo para disparar comida, Yuriko corrió tras él bastante divertida.

—¡Papá¡Papá, auxilio! – gritó Doguen. A pesar de que corría lo más que podía, Toshiro le iba lanzando muchas balas de esa putrefacta mezcla que el inconsciente llamaba receta secreta. ¿Por qué Toshi tenía tan buena puntería?

—¡Deja de gritar¡Cállate¡la receta secreta es sorpresa, no puedes decir nada!- mencionó solemnemente mientras le lanzaba cargamentos de porquería.

—¡Papá¡Papá¡PAPITO! – gritó Doguen.

Así atravesaron varios pasillos de la casa, Doguen siempre huyendo y Toshi tras él tirándole comida. Pasaron por la estancia, donde varios niños que estaban ahí se les quedaron mirando, luego Doguen, al ver que no había ningún adulto, regresó a la cocina para buscar a su salvación en el jardín.

—¡No escaparás, Doguen! – gritó Toshi.

Doguen se adelantó un poco y se asomó al jardín, el cual estaba vacío, con desesperación se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, donde vio una portezuela. Sin saber qué hacer la abrió y se encontró un extraño closet de blancos.

—¡Fiu, si me escondo aquí, Toshi no me encontrará y esperaré a mi papito.

Doguen se introdujo entre las sábanas y cerró el portón suspirando. El malo de Toshi lo había ensuciado de comida fea que viciaba su ropita encantadora.

Pero Doguen estaba muy equivocado al creer que ahí estaría a salvo. Una vez cerrada la puerta, el anteojudo pudo escuchar un 'CLIC' muy misterioso, y al intentar abrir se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrado.

Afuera del closet, Toshi sonrió complacido después de haberle puesto seguro a la portezuela.

—¡Listo, Yuri-chan, Doguen se quedará un ratito ahí para que reflexione… vamos a terminar nuestra comidita.

—¡Sí! – respondió Yuriko, aplaudiendo

Ya ven, queridos lectores, si creyeron que Toshi era el niño más angelical de este fic, están muy equivocados… la verdad es que no hay muchos angelitos en este fic… y hablando de más infantes, nos vamos a trasladar a otra parte de la casa en la que minutos anteriores se habían reunido cuatro niños con intenciones desconocidas.

Después de que el gran vaquero de la cocina, Toshi 'el de la receta secreta' los había rescatado, los pequeños Taik y Kyo habían llegado a la estancia y se habían encontrado en las escaleras con Sei y Ben, quienes estaban sentaditos sin hacer nada malo.

—¡Hola Sei! – saludó Kyo. - ¿qué haces ahí?

—Estoy con Ben, es que papá dijo que me portara bien¿en dónde estaban ustedes¿No estaban jugando a las escondidas?

—¡No, jugamos a los trompos! – explicó Taiki -, pero luego el señor Ishida nos los quitó y papá y tío Davis dijeron que era mejor jugar a los… ¡indios y vaqueros!

—¿Indios y vaqueros? Se oye emocionante¿verdad Benji?

Benji no contestó, sólo se talló la carita.

—¿Por qué no dice nada? – preguntó Kyo.

—No sé, creo que le gustó mucho el juego de la montaña rusa con el carrito…

—Pero seguro es mejor el juego de los indios y vaqueros ¿Cierto Taik?

—¡Sí, estuvo muy _sugoi_, primero los indios nos atraparon y ¡zaz! Que nos ponen muchas cuerdas… y luego que nos rescata mi primo¡no no¡el vaquero Toshi! Y ¡zum! Que nos venimos para acá.

—¡Wooow¡Yo y Benji queremos jugar!

—Claro, ustedes también son vaqueros – dijo Kyo - ¡y vamos a atrapar a los indios malos que nos amarraron!

—¡Nosotros jugamos! – gritó Sei, dando un salto de la emoción – pero si el vaquero Toshi los salvó¿en dónde está él?

—Ahh… dijo que tenía una misión secreta… que era sorpresa – recordaron al unísono Taiki y Kyo.

En esos segundos se estrelló la puerta de la cocina, y de ella salieron tres niños. Los tres corrían. El primero era Doguen Kido, quien era atacado por proyectiles de masa ininteligible que lanzaba el vaquerito Toshi y su fiel compañera, Yuri-chan. El trío de la persecución dio una vuelta por la estancia y la sala (de paso la embarraron toda) y volvieron a meterse a la cocina, desapareciendo.

—Creo que sí que está ocupado – dijo Kyo.

—¡Y es muy valiente¡Iba atacando al indio!

—Pero Sei-chan¿qué no los indios son grandotes?

—Bah, no lo sé, pero hay que hacer misiones secretas como Toshi– creyó Seiyuro, caminando con actitud pensativa.

—Sí, hay que atrapar muchos indios y amarrarlos.

—¡Ya sé! – recordó Sei - ¡Yo vi en la tele que los indios se llaman con las nubes!

—¿Nubes? – preguntó Taik.

—Sí Taik¿ves que las nubes tienen muchas formas, pues yo vi que los indios hacen mucho fuego…

—¡Fogatas! – agregó Kyo.

—Sí, hacen fogatas y sale humito y se llaman todos y se entienden.

—Como… ¿claves?

—Sí sí Kyo, como claves.

—Pero nosotros somos vaqueritos… - se entristeció Taiki – no somos indios.

—¡Ahh, pero es que haremos una trampa! – dijo Sei

Los ojos de Kyo y Taiki se iluminaron.

—¡Sí, una trampa!

—¡Entonces haremos una fogata!

—Pero mi papito no me deja salir de aquí… le dije que me portaría bien– lamentó Sei, cruzando los bracitos.

—¡Eh, pues la hacemos aquí adentro! – animó Kyo.

—¡Sí! Qué buena noticia. ¿Verdad, Ben?

….

Dejemos a los pequeños con los preparativos de la fogata (qué chicos tan ingratos… mira que querer hacer una fogata en un piso de madera… no suena muy alentador…). En fin, si mal no recuerdo la mayoría de los adultos estaban en la entrada de la casa. Por una parte Ken y Cody habían ido a buscar a Kurumi alrededor de la calle y por otra parte Matt y compañía habían encontrado a Mayumi en la punta del árbol más alto del vecindario.

—¡MAYUMI! – volvió a gritar Yamato, con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con su nena allá arriba y desamparada¡Maldición¿Y si se caía¡nunca se lo perdonaría!

—¡Dios mío, si se cae de ahí se va a matar! – dijo Joe.

—No seas tan gráfico Joe, asustas más a Yamato – aconsejó Koushirou - ¡lo mejor que podemos hacer es llamar a los bomberos!

—¡Y qué esperas para hacerlo! – gritó Yamato.

Koushirou sacó su celular y marcó lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡No contestan, Matt!

—¡Al 911! - propuso Tai

—¡No me comunica! – expresó Kou.

—¡No podemos esperar más, iré por la escalera que tienes en el garaje, hermano, Vamos Daisuke, ayúdame.

Daisuke y Takeru corrieron hacia el garaje de los Ishida, lo abrieron con un pequeño control remoto (del cual Takeru tenía una copia por ser el hermano de Yama) y sacaron de él una escalera y una especie de "brinca-brinca" o trampolín que Yamato había comprando para Mayumi la navidad pasada (el cual Sora había considerado peligroso y había obligado a Matt a guardarlo).

—¡Escucha Hija, no te preocupes, papá y tus tíos te bajarán de ahí¡MAYUMI, NO MIRES HACIA ABAJO, NO TE ASUSTES NENA, PAPÁ ESTÁ CONTIGO!

Allá arriba, en la punta del árbol, May escuchó un leve sonido que provenía del suelo. Dejó de mirar al pajarito y vio hacia abajo. ¡Ah, pero si ahí estaba su papá saludándola, y también estaban todos los demás señores!

—¡Hola papito! – dijo May, moviendo la manita con simpatía.

—¡MAY, AGÁRRATE FUERTE! – gritó Yamato desesperado - ¡Agárrate del árbol!

—¡Sí, preciosa! – aconsejó Taichi.

—¡Y ustedes dos sigan marcando a los bomberos! – reprendió Matt, Kou y Tai siguieron moviéndole a los celulares.

—Hermano, ya llegamos con la escalera - dijo Takeru, acomodando dicho instrumento o herramienta indispensable en los hogares.

—Está muy corta la escalera, no alcanzará – desanimó Joe.

—¡Basta¡Yo iré por mi hija! – dijo Yamato, desesperado - ¡No sueltes el arbolito, May!

—No papito – se oyó que contestó May.

La nena obedeció a su papá y rodeó la rama con mucho ánimo.

—¡Biyomon-chan, papá quiere venir a conocerte!

Por supuesto que la niña era una ingenua. Más que conocer al pájaro, Yamato quería salvarle la vida… y ya se podrán imaginar al pobre padre con el terror en cada una de sus células al ver a su princesita allá arriba, abandonada a su suerte.

Kou y Tai detuvieron la escalera. Yamato comenzó a subir por ella, luego iba a trepar el árbol directamente.

—Yama, si te caes procuraremos que caigas en este trampolín – dijo Daisuke, quien junto con Takeru estaban sosteniendo el "colchón" que le salvaría la vida a Yamato en caso de un accidente. – Y si la nena se cae¡la salvaremos!

—¡Mayumi no se caerá! – aseguró Matt.

—Y si se llegara a caer y la rescataran con esa infamia, la niña rebotaría y sabe donde caería.

—Joe, no seas tan pesimista, le vas a causar un infarto a Matt.

—Sólo digo la verdad, además, aunque el árbol está muy alto, su tronco es tan delgado que no resistirá el peso de un adulto y…

—¡Silencio Joe! – dijo Matt.

—¡Ánimo Yama¡ya pisaste la Luna, un árbol no es nada para ti! – aseguró Tai, algo nervioso.

El pobre señor Ishida rodeó el árbol con su peso y comenzó a trepar hacia arriba como si el tronco fuera un tubo y él estuviera en un concurso de rapidez¡y cómo no darse prisa si su hijita corría peligro, para pesar de los demás, y como había asegurado el Kido, el tronco parecía muy frágil y cada vez se doblaba más y más.

Mientras Matt subía podía oír las ramas crujiendo cada vez más y más, hasta que…

¡CRACK!... que se rompe la rama y Yamato empieza a caer al suelo.

—¡Hermano! – gritó Takeru, acomodando el brinca-brinca por donde iba a caer el desafortunado anfitrión.

—¡Yo lo ayudaré! – dijo Taichi, subiendo al trampolín para tratar de auxiliar.

Yamato hizo caída libre desde el árbol hasta el trampolín; cayó de cabeza, luego tanto él, como Tai (que estaba arriba dizque para ayudar) rebotaron y terminaron en el estanque de peces que tenían de adorno… quedaron empapados, a decir verdad…

—Eso debió doler… - creyó Daisuke.

—Menos mal que May sigue allá arriba y a salvo.

—¡Mayumi! – gritó Matt, saliendo del agua con rapidez, sin importar su estado de bienestar. Tai salió del agua tras él con un pez en la boca.

—Mayumi está bien, Yamato, no te preocupes – dijo Daisuke.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe si ella está allá arriba y no puedo ayudarla?

—Matt, los bomberos han contestado – avisó Izzy –; deja les doy los datos.

Yamato asintió agradecido, luego corrió hacia May.

—¡Hija, quédate ahí, me oyes¡En un momento van a venir para salvarte!

May, desde arriba y después de haber visto el trancazo que se había dado su papá, asintió sin saber qué pasaba. ¿Qué tenía su papito?

—Yama¿y si le tocas con la armónica para que esté tranquila?

Yamato le asintió a Takeru y sacó su instrumento musical. Con las manos temblorosas acercó la música a su boca y comenzó a tocar.

Tocaba una melodía nerviosa, pero llena de amor.

En la punta del árbol May estaba junto a los pajaritos con una sonrisa.

—Papá está tocando bonito… pero no escucho bien – dijo la niña. – Pajarito, luego vendré a visitarte.

La música de Matt era triste, la apropiada de un padre desesperado. Tai fue hacia Kou para dar datos a los bomberos. Daisuke acomodó el brinca-brinca y Takeru y Joe miraron con tristeza a Matt.

Les daba miedo mirar hacia Mayumi, tenían pavor de que la rubia se soltara y cayera al suelo¡estaba tan alto, a pesar de que la casa era de dos pisos, el árbol se veía mucho más largo…

—Ya vienen en camino – avisó Taichi… - les dijimos que es una emergencia.

Yamato terminó la melodía y le dijo un escueto gracias a su mejor amigo. Cuando miró hacia arriba, no había señas de Mayumi.

—¡MAY!

—Papá¡toca otra _po-favor_!

En ese momento Matt quedó helado, miró hacia el tronco del árbol y vio a su pequeñita bajando de él.

Con los ojos remojados de lágrimas, el buen padre (porque Yama es un papá adorable ¿no?) corrió hacia Mayumi y la estrujó en un abrazo ansioso.

—¡HIJA!

—papá, toca otra.

—¡NO VUELVAS A SUBIRTE AHÍ!

La apretó con fuerza, de modo que le tapó la carita y May ya no pudo contestar.

—Cielos… ahora no me cabe duda de que venimos del simio… qué habilidad la de la niña… ¡AUCH¿por qué me pegas, Joe?

—¡Por imprudente, Daisuke!

Todo parecía entonces más relajado… por encimita, claro está, porque seguro que Yamato mandaba cortar ese árbol al día siguiente y Mayumi se pondría triste porque el pajarito se quedaría sin nido… en fin, no nos adelantemos. Aunque todo parecía estar más tranquilo, las cosas no iban tan bien que digamos…

—No quiero ser desalentador, ni aguafiestas, pero… ¿no es humo lo que está saliendo de tu casa, Yamato? – preguntó Koushirou.

—¡Oh no¡Los niños! – gritaron los adultos, y pegaron la carrera hacia el interior de la destruida morada de los Ishida.

….

Como ustedes lo suponen, los bribones de Taik, Kyo, Sei y Ben, habían prendido una fogata y por eso salía humo de la casa de Sora y Matt; sin embargo he decido narrarles como estuvo el proceso de la 'estructuración' de la fogata…

—¡Sí, haremos la fogata aquí y atraparemos a los indios!

—Oye, pero ¿cómo hacemos la fogata? – preguntó Taiki.

—Mhh, yo sé cómo… cuando papá me lleva a acampar hacemos muchas fogatas, y dice que necesitamos mucha ¡leña! Y luego le ponemos papel y la encendemos.

—¡Bien, manos a la obra, hay que buscar papel y muchas cosas – propuso Seiyuro.

Los niños (menos Ben, quien se quedó sentadito en la escalera) comenzaron a buscar material adecuado. Sei fue al estudio y trajo el montón de hojas que tenía su tía Sora en su restirador pobre Sora, porque eran algunos de sus diseños para la nueva temporada, Taik trajo del cuarto de May algunos juguetitos de madera que según él Mayumi ya no quería y Kyo echó la escoba y el trapeador.

—Mira, pónganlos aquí – dijo Kyo; Sei y Taiki obedecieron y dejaron sus cosas.

—¿Y cómo se prende? – preguntó Taiki.

—No sé…

—¡Podemos usar la estufa, yo sé prender fuego en la cocina – aseguró Seiyuro.

—¿De verdad? Pero si a mí mi mamá no me deja – admitió Kyo.

—Pero en mi casita no hay mamá – dijo Sei -, así que papá y yo hacemos todo juntos.

—Ya quiero la fogata – dijo Taik

Seiyuro agarró una de las hojas y la hizo rollito, luego corrió a la cocina para conseguir fuego…

….

—Zze-zett… no sssaleee, ca-lie-nte el… agua… - tembló Osen, luego estornudó un par de veces.

—Y-y-ya… ca-ss-si… Ossne… - dijo Zetty tartamudeando.

Estos dos 'peques' seguían en la dichosa cama de agua que se había desbordado hasta inundar todo el baño y la planta alta. Ingenuamente los niños seguían esperando el agua caliente jaja, los pobres sólo habían abierto el grifo del agua fría. Estaban azules y la verdad es que ya ni podían moverse por el frío era principios de noviembre… el clima ya estaba helado.

….

Seiyuro acercó una de las sillas del comedor a la estufa y se subió en ella. Miró los pilotos del aparato, que afortunadamente tenían encendido eléctrico…

—¿Sei-chan?

—Hey, aquí estás vaquerito Toshi¿qué haces?

—Receta secreta

—Mhh, qué rico.

—¿qué haces tú?

—Vamos a prender una fogata¿quieres jugar?

—¡Sí¿y podemos llevar la receta para ponerla en el horno?

—Sí, va a haber mucho fuego calientito.

Yuri y Toshi aplaudieron emocionados. La niña tomó los restos de receta secreta y corrió a la estancia de la casa. Toshi esperó a que Sei terminara su misión.

Y bueno… el rubio se concentró lo más que pudo, le aplastó al encendido eléctrico, y a dios gracias el fuego se encendió con una llamita azul muy bonita. Entonces el pequeño de 6 años acercó el papel, que se prendió al instante.

—¡Corre a la fogata, Sei-chan!

—¡Sí, Toshi!

Sei dio un gran salto y se fue directito adonde estaban los demás; el acomedido de Toshi se daba más prisa y le abría las puertas para que Seiyuro no perdiera tiempo y pudiera llegar a su destino.

En breves momentos los dos arribaron con los demás, Sei lanzó el papel encendido como antorcha olímpica directito a la fogata… ¡y Flummm, que arde!

Como el papel se quema rápido, las llamas comenzaron a crecer, todos los niños presentes aplaudieron del gozo por el flamante espectáculo del que eran partícipes.

—¡Vamos, ven a jugar, Benji!- dijo Sei, yendo hacia las escaleras para traer a Ben Tachikawa a la acción - ¡Mira qué bonito se ve!

—¡Y sale mucho humo! – agregó Taiki.

—Sei-chan¿podemos poner la receta secreta para que se horneé y se haga pastel?

—Claro que sí, Toshi; Ben y yo les ayudamos. – Sei corrió con Ben de la mano y junto a Toshi agarraron la vasija de la receta secreta y la aventaron a la exitosa fogata.

Oh oh… grueso error…

A decir verdad, y no quiero saber cómo, pero la receta secreta de Toshi tenía material sensible al fuego. En primera instancia la olla… más bien, el recipiente, era de plástico… y en segunda, y por alguna extraña razón, cuando las llamas tocaron la receta secreta, parecieron explotar como si fuera…errr… ¿gasolina?

El caso es que las llamas se agrandaron cada vez más, y para el colmo comenzaron a extenderse en el piso de madera. Los niños se hicieron hacia atrás con algo de temor, pero Ben, quien seguía impactado por todo lo que le había pasado, tardó algo en moverse y…

—¡Se quema su pelito! – gritó Yuri al ver que el fuego había alcanzado la preciosa cabellera color miel del hijo de Mimi.

—¡Benji! – gritó Sei, jalando al niño - ¡Hay que salvarlo!

Kyosuke y Seiyuro comenzaron a tratar de apagar el fuego del cabello de Ben con golpecitos nada tiernos.

—¡No es divertido, la receta secreta se quemó! – rezongó Toshi.

—¡Pero han venido los indios! – dijo Taiki.

En ese momento los adultos y Mayumi iban entrando al recinto…

….

Ken y Cody, ajenos a toda esa tragedia, merodeaban por el vecindario buscando pistas de las niñas perdidas. Ken iba con paso apresurado mirando por todas partes con su experiencia de detective, Cody iba tras él con el corazón apachurrado porque había recordado que había dejado a Ko-chan abandonado en el jardín… si Yamato se enteraba, seguro que iba a matarlo.

—¿Pero dónde pudo haberse metido Kurumi? – dijo Ken, preocupado.

La pequeña Kurumi efectivamente andaba por ahí, según esto, buscando a sus amiguitos del juego de las escondidas… por alguna extraña razón a la infante se le había quedado la idea de que todos estaban escondidos fuera de la casa para despistarla.

… Al principio la nena había salido con esa intención, pero los encantos de la calle habían hecho que la princesita de Ken se olvidara de sus primeros objetivos.

—Ay, pero qué bonita bicicleta – había dicho a un muchacho que se había encontrado en una de las casas - ¿por qué no le pones una florecita por aquí¡se vería tan mona!

—¿Eh¿Y esta niña? – preguntó otro joven, que traía una patineta.

—Niña¿en dónde están tus papás?

—¡Mira, pero qué bonito juguete¿qué es?

—Es una patineta, niña.

—¡Ahh!... ¿y por qué traen la piel pintada…?

—Es para que luzcamos mejor, se llaman tatuajes.

—Ohh¿y para qué tienen patinetas y bicis?

—Pues para atraparte mejor y… es decir, para ir rápido.

—¡Ahh, qué emocionante¿me llevas a pasear?

—¡Qué!

—Niña, vete con tus papás…

—Ay, pero creo no puedo, papá no me deja cruzar la calle.

—¡KURUMI! – oyó de repente Kurumi, al voltear vio que Ken y el señor Hida se acercaban a ella a toda velocidad.

—Mira, ahí viene mi papá.

—¡Maldición¡Es el detective Ichijouji, el que sale en el periódico¡Vámonos, Shingo!

El de la patineta y el de la bicicleta desaparecieron al instante a toda velocidad.

—Hey¿por qué se van?

—¡Kurumi! – dijo Ken al llegar hasta ella - ¿Estás bien, no te hicieron nada?

—¿A mí, no papito, estábamos hablando de las bicis y los tatuajes.

—¡Ese par de vándalos! – renegó Ken - ¡Hablándole de esas cosas a mi niñita!

—… - Cody sintió que sudaba.

—¡Kurumi, no vuelvas a salirte sin permiso!

—Ay papito, es que jugábamos a las escondidas.

….

—¡Pardiez! – gritó Takeru al ver la casa incendiada de su pobre hermano -¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?

Yamato, quien traía a May en su regazo, lanzó la niña hacia los brazos de Takeru y corrió a buscar in extinguidor.

—¡Niños, aléjense de ahí! – ordenó Joe. Él, Izzy y Tai fueron al rescate de los niños.

—¿Pero cómo se desamarraron, traviesos? – rezongó Daisuke, pisoteando el fuego.

—¡Esto es peligroso, hay que salir de aquí!

—¡Benji¿qué te pasó en el cabello! – lamentó Kou, levantando al niño y poniéndolo en sus brazos - ¡Mimi nos matará!

—¡A un lado todos! – gritó Yamato, saliendo de la nada con el extinguidor.

Los varones elegidos cargaron con los niños, Matt comenzó a apagar las llamas en su estancia con el extinguidor… y aunque en poco tiempo todo estuvo apagado, todos habían quedado húmedos y blancos por el efecto del chorro de humedad a presión.

—… eso estuvo cerca… - dijo Daisuke, suspirando de alivio

—Qué mal, nos volvieron a atrapar los indios – murmuró Taiki muy encrespado.

Yamato jadeaba de la ira y del esfuerzo. Con toda la calma que tuvo le entregó el extinguidor a Joe, luego dio un vistazo a su casa recién quemada y sin decir ni una palabra comenzó a subir por la escalera… todos lo miraron atónitos y en silencio.

Matt quería dirigirse a su habitación, pero de pronto perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, el cual, para acabarla de amolar, estaba húmedo¡qué va, estaba empapado, inundado.

—Ay no… - se quejó Matt, siguiendo la corriente del arroyo hasta el baño.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero aún así le dio un manotazo a la misma para ver qué pasaba. Su sorpresa fue la siguiente: en medio de SU tina, que estaba llena de todas SUS almohadas, había dos niños con la piel azulosa, tiritando de frío… el grifo de la llave estaba abierto de par en par… y el agua corría, y corría ¡Se había inundado toda la planta alta! (o segundo piso).

—¿Ya casi, ZZZZeeett¡achú!

—Sniff… no sé¡Buaaaaa!

Matt avanzó hacia los niños, con presteza cerró la llave y los sacó de la bañera. Los dos estaban empapados y con aspecto de querer pescar un resfriado.

Sin decir una palabra les quitó las sudaderas y los arropó con las toallas, luego salió del baño y bajó las escaleras hasta toparse con sus amigos elegidos.

—¡OSEN! – gritó Izzy.

—¡Y Zetaro-chan también¿qué diablos estaban haciendo?

Matt hizo entrega de Osen a Kou y de Zet a Daisuke, luego se dio la vuelta y volvió a subir las escaleras.

—¡Dios mío, Osen¡Te vas a enfermar!

—¿A dónde va papá, tío Tk?

—Ehh…

Matt llegó sin interrupciones a su habitación, se introdujo en ella, azotó la puerta y…

—¡AHHHHHHHHHH… GRRRRRRR… ¡AHHHHH! – gritó y gritó y gritó tan fuerte, que seguramente lo volvieron a oír hasta el Digimundo.

Fue en esos momentos cuando todas las visitas reflexionaron que el pobre Matt no la estaba pasando bien¿y cómo no, si todo era un desastre?

….

Para no hacérselas largas, después del grito, Yamato volvió a la planta baja de su casa. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, el sillón estaba recargado en el mural de Zet, el piso incendiado había sido disimulado con una alfombra y los restos de comida habían desaparecido. Con el corazón conmovido, Matt entró a la cocina donde halló a todos sus amigos con los niños sentaditos alrededor como prisioneros; el único que lloraba era Doguen, al cual, según le comentó Tai a Matt, acababan de sacar de un armario.

—Han sido muy desconsiderados con el tío Matt – regañaba Takeru, marchando alrededor de los niños con seriedad.

—¡Sí, se han portado mal, en vez de niños buenos, parecen '**insectos'** desobedientes! – dijo Dai, mientras con unas tijeras le cortaba el cabello chamuscado al pequeño Ben. Cabe resaltar que con los gritos de Dai, la palabra 'insectos' resonó en la torturada mentecita de Ben-chan varias veces….

—Dai, no le digas eso a los niños – regañó Joe – Los vas a traumatizar

Yamato iba a hablar, pero entonces un extraño ruido muy familiar atrajo su atención… la perilla de la puerta de la entrada acababa de abrirse…

Sobra decir que todos los varones elegidos comenzaron a temblar, estaban a punto de enfrentarse a la furia femenina del siglo… porque aunque Sora y las demás son generalmente amorosas y lindas, enojadas son otra cosa, como dijo Koushirou en sus tiempos de infancia "las mujeres son temibles cuando se enojan"… aunque quizá no dijo eso exactamente pero fue algo parecido… en fin, ya no les quito más tiempo, sé que se están muriendo por saber quien es… ¡así que pasemos a la acción!

—… Ehhh, a lo mejor son Ken y Cody – trató de animar Izzy, con la piel sudada. Él estaba enrollando a su pequeña O-chan y a Zetty en una cobija muy gruesa para que los nenes recuperaran el calor.

Pero no, _jojo_¡no eran los dos adultos restantes, eran… eran…

—¡Yama¿por qué están los bomberos afuera de la casa! – Sora entró a la casa seguida por su séquito de amigas, todas traían caras furiosas, pero lo bonito de asunto es que traían mucha comida en brazos y un enorme pastel en honor al recién nacido.

Yamato quedó paralizado justo como los demás hombres. Sora y las otras avanzaron hasta la cocina con paso desafiante.

—¡_Duhg_¿y qué es ese olor? – volvió a decir Sora, entrando a la cocina, en donde se encontró un cuadro deplorable: su cocina estaba en total decadencia, había suciedad por doquier, y además¡para el colmo, tenían a los niños sentados en la mesa… los hombres también daban pena ajena, y…

—¿Qué está pasando, Yama¡explícame lo de los bomberos!

—Ahhhh… - respondió Yamato, todavía sin habla clara.

—¿Y por qué la casa huele a quemado y está llena de agua?

—Ahhhh…

—¡Y sobre todo¿qué hacía el zapatito de MI hija en el estanque! – exclamó la mujer alzando el tenis rosado de May, que la nena había dejado caer desde arriba del árbol

Matt no pudo soportar la presión ni el grueso silencio que comenzó a gestarse alrededor de ellos ¡y miren que ni siquiera Sei-chan había interrumpido!. Mimi, Yolei, Kari y Jun estaban con los ojos abiertos, pero no habían abierto la boca… todavía. El pobre Ishida comenzó a darse de topes con la mesa.

—Esto no puede estar pasando… - susurró.

Sora siguió con las manos en la cintura, esperando explicaciones, pero de repente fue interrumpida por azares del destino.

—¡La encontramos¡La encontramos! – gritó Ken, con Kurumi en brazos, al entrar a la casa Ishida, Cody venía tras ellos con la misma cara satisfecha que desvaneció su alegría al ver que las cosas no iban bien - ¡La encontrrrr…!

—¡Ken! – exclamó de repente Miyako, imaginando lo ocurrido - ¿A quién encontraron?

—¡A mí, mamita! – dijo Kurumi.

—¡AH, no no, lo que encontramos fue… fue… ¡Su sombrero, es que, es que…

—Lo que Ken quiere decir, Miya, es que hoy hace viento y se le voló el sombrero a la niña y fuimos a recuperarlo – dijo Cody con tranquilidad, después de todo era abogado.

—Mentirosos – gruñó Miyako recelosa, tomando a Kurumi en brazos.

—¡Los dejamos un rato solos y todo se hizo un desastre, Joe! – renegó Jun, corriendo hacia su solecito Doguen, quien lloraba amargamente con la boca MUY abierta - ¡AAAAHHHH, SU DIENTE¿En dónde está su diente?

—Yama, estoy esperando una explicación… - dijo Sora, ignorando los gritos dementes de Jun y el regaño que Yolei le hacía a Ken y a Cody.

—Mira… - dijo Matt sin dejar de topar su frente con la mesa -… digamos qué… se le perdió… el zapato.

—¡Matt¿te das cuenta, un día es un zapato lo que pierdes, pero no quiero ni imaginar cuando sea… sea… ¡Yama ¿Dónde está mi bebé!

En ese momento Yamato sintió que se le paraba el corazón del susto… ¡KOTARO¿en dónde diablos había quedado su hijito?

Quedó tieso en un instante.

—¡El bebé! – gritó enloquecido. Luego salió disparado hacia el jardín.

—¡No lo puedo creer! – regañó Sora, histérica, fue tras su marido con miedo de que a su pequeño le hubiera pasado algo.

Afortunadamente, queridos lectores, Ko-chan estaba bien… llevaba tiempo abandonado a su suerte en el jardín, pero no le había pasado nada.

—… ¡Yamato Ishida, cómo es posible TANTA irresponsabilidad de tu PARTE¿cómo pudiste dejar SOLITO al bebé, Dios!... _bla bla bla bla bla._

No voy a aburrirlos con el discurso de Sora, en eso se me podrían ir todas las hojas de este fic, confórmense con imaginar que los gritos de la señora Ishida siguieron de fondo para lo que aconteció a continuación…

Mimi, quien había sido la única que había estado en silencio, avanzó hasta la cocina con mucha indignación.

—¡Al final de cuentas! – rugió molesta - ¡Hombres tenían que ser!

La mujer iba a seguir hablando, aunque no pudo seguir haciéndolo porque algo se lo impidió.

Mimi quedó atónica al observar bien el panorama que se vivía en la cocina. Al fondo de la misma, en una de las esquinas de la mesa, su precioso bebé Benjamín tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre y las mejillas irritadas… arriba de su cabecita el perverso de Dai Motomiya estaba, estaba¡estaba cortando su cabello!... sin embargo lo que vio no fue lo que la detuvo, sino que fue…

—¡MAMI! – gritó de repente Ben al ver y oír a su madre. Al instante el pequeño comenzó a temblar y a llorar, y sin importarle nada más que llegar a los brazos de su mamá, se puso de pie en la mesa, pisó la cabeza de Daisuke y empujó a cuanto ser humano se le cruzó por su camino; cuando llegó al extremo de la mesa, Benji se impulsó con fuerza y dio un salto espectacular –al puro estilo matriz D- del mueble hacia los brazos de su mamá.

—¡Hijito! – gritó Mimi, escandalizada.

Ben aterrizó torpemente con en los brazos de su mamá, se aferró a ella y comenzó a llorar amargamente sus penas.

—¡Mami¡Mamita! – lloró conmovido.

—… Bueno, ya recuperó el habla – expresó Daisuke, asombrado, todavía traía las tijeras en mano con restos de cabello castaño.

—¡Mi bebé! – gritó Mimi - ¡_Trogloditas_, qué le hicieron a mi bebé¡Y su cabello¿En dónde está su cabello!

—¡Mami, mamita! – volvió a gritar Ben, separándose de su protección materna para voltear hacia sus perversos verdugos, que lo habían hecho sufrir tanto.

—¡Ay hijito¿qué te hicieron estos… ¡éstos hombres 'perversos'?

Ben apuntó con sus manitas a cuanto ser vivo vio delante de él, todos miraban asombrados y admirados porque los llantos de Ben eran todavía más impresionantes que la Sora enfurecida del jardín.

El nene temblaba, apuntaba sin cesar…

—¿Quién te hizo esto, Benji?

—¡Los 'insectos', mami¡Los 'insectos'! – gritó Ben, sacando esas frases de su alma.

—¿Qué queee?

—¡Los insectos Mami, los insectos¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa!

—¿Le picó un animal a mi pequeñito? – preguntó Mimi - ¡Por qué no me contestas, Koushirou¿y qué le pasó a SU cabello?

—¡Hizo¡_Pluzh_! con la fogata! – explicó Seiyuro, sin poder resistirse, haciendo ademanes con las manitas.

—¡Sei! – regañó Takeru, tapándole la boca a su hijo con presteza. -Ahhh, los niños tan imaginativos…

—¡Esto es el colmo¡pero hombres tenían que ser, martirizando a los niños¡a mi pobre niño, nos tardamos dos horas¡dos horas, y al llegar nos encontramos la casa destruida, a los niños perdidos y descuidados y a ¡MI principito gritando no sé qué cosas de los insectos!... ya ya, Benji, mamá está contigo.

—¡Los insectos Mami¡Los insectos!

**…**

Y en medio de tanta histeria que seguro ustedes bien se pueden imaginar, temo que he de dar fin a esta historia, queridos lectores. Como pudieron comprobar, el pobre Matt la pasó bastante mal, pero no sólo él, sino muchos más… la verdad es que pensaba en cerrar el fic con el clásico "colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado", pero he decidido darles una sorpresa¿qué les parece, _jeje_, es que no pude resistirme y aquí les dejo un epílogo

—**Una semana después…**

A decir verdad, creo que lo que pasó aquel día en la visita a los Ishida por el nacimiento de Kotaro, marcó la vida de algunos de los hijos de los elegidos, ustedes seguro que ya se dieron una idea de ello, pero para precisar más mi teoría, vamos a dar un tour por cada uno de los hogares de estos chiquitines…

_Sábado 14 de noviembre de 2021_ una notita- la verdad es que no me fijé si la fecha concordaba con el calendario real¿ehh, pero de todas maneras este es un fic

Okay… retomando la idea:

_Sábado 14 de noviembre de 2021 – 10:30 de la mañana._

Nos encontramos en el departamento de los Ichijouji, un lugar bastante acogedor… Err… al menos con la intención de ser acogedor. Hay muebles bonitos, pulcros; pisos limpios, tecnología de punta; sin embargo el problema principal del apartamento está en la decoración, o sintetizando, en las paredes del recinto.

Tras el encuentro de Zetaro con los crayones de Mayumi las cosas en casa de los Ichijouji no habían vuelto a ser las mismas… si no me creen pregúntele a la afligida Miyako, quien no ha parado en todos estos días de lavar paredes. _Síp_, así como lo oyen, gracias a aquel tortuoso día, Zet descubrió su pasión por el dibujo y siguió desarrollando su arte en las paredes de su casa hasta el día de hoy…

—¡Sorpresa! – gritaron a modo de coro Ken y Miyako, desatando los ojos vendados de su hijo menor. El pequeño Zetty parpadeó un par de veces, frente a él estaba un extraño rectángulo blanco muy liso y brillante.

—¿En donde está el juguetito? – preguntó con inocencia.

—¿Qué no lo ves, hijo¡mira qué bonita pizarra te compramos papá y yo! – avisó Miyako, enseñando el regalo llamado pizarra que Zetaro no había recibido con el entusiasmo debido.

—Es como el que hay en el colegio de tu hermana, Zet – dijo Ken - ¡Mira qué grande es, seguro que aquí puedes hacer muy bonitos dibujos sin ensuciar las paredes de mamá.

—¡Ken, no me hagas quedar como la bruja del cuento!... mira tesoro, Zetty, este enorme pizarrón es para que dibujes con plumones de colores¡ahh, y mira esto, es un borrador para quitar dibujos que ya no quieras.

Zetaro tocó el pizarrón muy entretenido, analizándolo con su preciosa inocencia de tres-añero.

—Oye, hijo¿verdad que está muy bien la pizarra?

—Sí papito¡está muy grande y sin arruguitas! - se animó el nene - ¿Y como se pinta?

—Pues con los plumones de colores… Un momento, Ken, cariño¿dónde los dejaste?

—Ups… creo que en el auto¿o fue en la cocina?

—Ay cariño, hay que ir por ellos.

Ken asintió y salió del cuarto de Zetaro.

—¿Y hay muchos colores? – se ilusionó Zet.

—Oh, sí… Zetty, deja voy con papá… ese padre tuyo es tan despistado, siempre tiene las cosas frente a sus narices y no las ve.

Miyako evacuó al igual que su esposo. Zetaro siguió palpando su juguete, pero de repente sintió sobre él una sombra amenazante… _muajajajaja_

_Cinco minutos después…_

Ken y Miyako habían encontrado los lápices especiales para dibujar en la pizarra de plástico en la cocina, junto a la despensa en la alacena de latería inexplicablemente hasta ese recóndito lugar habían hallado la encomienda. Ken suspiró agradecido, y sin hacer caso de las conjeturas de su mujer, fue hacia el cuarto de su hijo, aunque lo encontró vacío.

—¿Zet? – preguntó - ¿En dónde estás?

—¿Cómo, Zetty no está?

—Vamos a preguntarle a Kurumi – dijo Ken, encogiendo los hombros

Los adultos hicieron un giro de 180° y cambiaron el rumbo hacia la habitación de la niña de la casa, tocaron discretamente, pero como se oían murmullos, decidieron pasar…

—Kurumi¿has visto a tu herma…?

—…

—…

—¡KURUMI! – exclamaron los papás con indignación.

En medio de la pequeña alcoba de la primogénita, Kurumi tenía sentado a Zetaro con un vestido de color rosado y moños y tubos en la cabeza, el pobre Zetty estaba maquillado como payasito; traía los ojos nublosos, como si estuviera perturbado.

—¡Ay, miren qué bonito se ve Zetty así, con esos moñitos que eran míos cuando era chiquita¡y sus zapatitos bien limpiecitos, con mejillitas rojitas y muchos corazoncitos en el vestidito!

—¡Kurumi! – volvió a gritar Ken, mientras Miyako le quitaba los originales accesorios al pobre Zetarito.

—¡Ay, pero papá…! D

¡_Ejemp_!… qué niña esta Kurumi¿no creen?... y el pobre Zetaro a su merced…

_Sábado 14 de noviembre. 11:00 de la mañana_.

Siguiendo el tour viajaremos hasta la morada de los Takaishi, el cual era un apartamento pequeño, pues vivían sólo dos personas: el escritor más prometedor del momento y su hijo de seis años.

A pesar de que era fin de semana y de que afuera corría el viento con un solecito débil pero encantador, ambos personajes estaban encerrados en la habitación. Takeru estaba de pie, caminando de un lado a otro; en cambio, su hijo Seiyuro estaba sentadito en una de las esquinas de la habitación, viendo hacia la pared.

—¿Ya…? – preguntó la vocecita del niño, la cual estaba muy triste.

—No. – respondió el papá.

—_Sniff_… - sollozó Sei, a Takeru se le estrujó el corazón, pero se mantuvo firme y siguió rondando la habitación.

El pobre padre no dejaba de ver a su encanto de criatura, estaba algo perturbado por haberlo castigado, pero Seiyuro tenía que aprender la lección. Bien, Takeru lo tenía claro desde que Sei había aprendido a caminar: el niño iba a ser MUY inquieto y ocurrente… sin embargo últimamente las cosas se había salido de órbita… Sei había estado de travieso en casa de Yamato, para el colmo le habían mandado dos reportes del preescolar esta semana¡y eso que la profesora de Seiyuro era su amiga Hikari!... Cielos, o Hikari era una desconsiderada con el pobre Takeru, o Sei de verdad había armado una revolución en clases junto a sus amiguitos. Obvio está que la segunda opción era la más viable.

Takeru miró el reloj.

—Bien Sei, ya terminó el castigo de la esquina, son las once de la mañana.

Seiyuro se quedó viendo a la pared, sin animarse.

—Papito… ya no quiero ser un niño malo…

—¡Sei-chan, tú no eres un niño malo¿quién te dijo eso, ya hablamos de eso, hijo, hablamos del porqué te puse el castigo; acuérdate de que lo de ser 'malo' no tiene nada que ver.

—…

—Sei-chan, tienes mucha energía pero ese no es el problema… lo único en lo que hay que trabajar es en que… eh, tienes que pensar mucho, como niño grande, cada vez que tengas una de esas ideas tuyas.

—¡Ya sé, ya sé! – se animó Seiyuro, dándose la vuelta y alzando la manita - ¡no hay que ser imprudente!

—¡Eso, Sei!

Sei se levantó y abrazó a su papá.

—¿Vamos a ir al parque a jugar?

—Sei…

—Ahh… es verdad… estoy castigado…

Bueno, damas y caballeros, a mí también me rompió el corazón el que Tk castigara a Sei, pero creo que se lo merecía, porque el muy inconsciente hizo algunas cosillas por ahí y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, así que el chico tiene que trabajar más en ello¿no creen, _jeje_, seguro que Takeru hace un buen trabajo con él.

_Sábado 14 de noviembre de 2021. 11:33 de la mañana._

Ahora hay que ubicarnos en el centro de Shibuya, una concurrida zona llena de comercios. Por ahí, al fondo a la derecha y antes de cruzar una peligrosa avenida, hay una tienda departamental… adentro de ese comercio está nuestro buen amigo Koushirou Izumi y su preciosa nena de tres añitos, Osen.

—Señorita, me llevo esta – dijo Koushirou, mientras observaba la cara de incógnita de Osen-chan.

—De acuerdo señor Izumi¿gusta pasar a la caja para pagar?

—Sí, por supuesto.

La empleada de la tienda se retiró. Koushirou le tomó la mano a su hija.

—Ven Osen, vamos a pagar tu nueva camita.

—Pero… la camita… está rara, papito.

—¿Rara¿de verdad? – Koushirou levantó a la niña y la sentó en la simpática camita que parecía gelatina -, yo pienso que es un cama de agua muy interesante.

Osen sintió la textura del colchón, observó de manera tardada que adentro del colchón había agüita; si se movía bruscamente la camita parecía hacer olitas, pero aún así no era lo mismo, la camita que ella y su amiguito Zet habían hecho días anteriores, como que era más original.

—Osen¿no te gusta?

La niña se quedó pensativa otra eternidad.

—Al menos esta camita no te va a causar una gripa como la del otro día… verás hijita, las camitas de agua no se hacen en las bañeras de las casas, se compran en lugares como este…

Padre e hija comenzaron a caminar al lugar en donde se pagaba, Kou no había parado de dar explicaciones sobre las mil ventajas que tenía ese colchón 'maravilloso'. Aquí entre nos seguro que él pensaba que era mejor comprarle una cama de agua a su hija antes de que ésta tuviera la 'no-tan-brillante-idea' de hacer una propia en casa… sí… era lo mejor.

Bien, con estos dos nos pasó nada interesante, aunque imaginen a Koushirou junto a su nena, cuidándola con todo el empeño del mundo… qué lindo¿no, y después de todo Osen parece ser una niña calmada, como su papá.

Pasando a otros temas¡sigamos con nuestro tour!

_11:47 de la mañana…_

Hemos llegado a casa de los Kido. Como bien saben, el señor Kido es Joe y la señora Kido es Jun, la hermana de Daisuke el porqué de este matrimonio no me lo pregunten, sólo diré que surgió de mi mente hace ya bastante tiempo. Justamente Daisuke estaba visitando a su querida consanguínea junto a su familia. Los cuatro adultos estaban tomando té, se comportaban con cordura y toda la cosa.

—… y mi pobre _Solecito_ o sea, Doguen… dijo que en la escuelita se burlaron de él… ¡así que claro que fui a defenderlo! – exclamó con energía Jun Kido.

—Ay, qué escandalosa eres Jun, hay miles de niños _sin dientes_ en los kinder¿por qué habrían de burlarse sólo de Doguen?; además yo no sé de qué se quejan, si mi sobrino quedó feliz con el dinero que le trajo 'el ratón mágico de los dientes'.

—¡Dai, eres un insensible! – peleó Jun –Además es un hada la que recoge los dientes.

—Uy sí, como no…

—A propósito – interrumpió la esposa de Daisuke, una mujer muy amable y entusiasta llamada Makoto - ¿En dónde andan los niños?

—Pues… ¿qué no Doguen estaba mostrándole a Kyo sus juguetes? – dijo Joe.

¡ZAZ¡PLECK¡CLAK!

—¡Buuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa! – se oyó a lo lejos.

—Sí… definitivamente le está mostrando sus juguetes – suspiró Joe, poniéndose de pie.

Los dos infantes llegaron corriendo hasta la sala en donde charlaban los adultos. Curiosamente Doguen lloraba y tenía la boca ensangrentada, Kyo traía en sus manos un pequeño diente…

—Papá¿ya puede venir el ratón de los dientes a mi casa¡mira lo que tengo!

—¡Kyosuke! – regañó Daisuke.

—¡Qué barbaridad! – expresó Makoto -, Jun, Joe¡lo siento tanto!... ¡Kyo!

—¿Qué¡Doguen estuvo de acuerdo¡Le iba a dar la mitad del premio!

—¡Mi _Solecito_!

En fin, mejor ahí le paro. Las cosas pueden ponerse algo feas por aquí por culpa de la imprudencia de Kyo… los niños de esa época está algo peligrosos _¿ne?_... y no sólo ellos, el sólo imaginar el escándalo que hará Jun me pone los pelos de punta, así que mejor cambio de tema, después de todo este sólo es un pequeño y humilde tour…

_12:01 del mediodía._

En un barrio cercado de donde ocurría la tragedia de los dientes, está casa de los Hida, familia que está integrada por tres miembros: una mamá, un papá, y una niña de cinco años. Como ustedes ya saben, el papá se llama Cody y la hija Yuriko, la mamá, les informo de una buena vez, se llama Hiromi. Los tres miembros de la familia están en el jardín. Ahh, un dato extra: la casa de Cody es algo tradicionalista, no tiene mucho de occidente. ¿En qué íbamos?... ¡ah, claro, el caso es que los tres estaban en el jardín admirando una obra de arte.

—¡Por fin, querido, vamos a poder abrir nuestro dojo!

—El dojo Hida… mi abuelo estaría muy orgulloso.

—¡Seguro que sí!

Los esposos sonrieron, hacía unas cuantas horas habían inaugurado el dojo, y sobra decir que estaban ultra-satisfechos por el esfuerzo… seguro que no tardaban nadita en llenarse de alumnos llenos de entusiasmo, con deseos de aprender las artes marciales.

—¿Estás contenta, Yuri-chan? – preguntó Hiromi, la mamá.

—¡Mamita, Papito! – gritó Yuri, quien se había alejado a unos arbustos.

Los progenitores fueron hacia la chiquilla con rapidez.

—¿Te caíste, linda? – preguntó Cody.

—¡Yuri-chan, vas a ensuciar tu vestido!

Yuri se levantó, traía sus manitas hechas puños.

—¡Miren lo que encontré! – dijo muy contenta, abriendo los puños.

Abrió sus palmas y sobre ellas aparecieron unos gusanos muy raros junto a un bicho marrón.

—¡Yuri-chan! – gritó Hiromi, perdiendo el color.

—Yuri¿desde cuando te gustan los insectos?

—Mh¡desde siempre¿puedo jugar con ellos en el 'yojo'?

—¡Se dice dojo, querida Yuri! – corrigieron los papás al mismo tiempo.

Pues Yuriko aún no se hace la niña seria que todos conocemos, y de hecho creo que nada bueno le quedó de juntarse con Toshiro y Seiyuro ¿No creen, pero bueno, no en todos tiene que haber un cambio radical como en el caso de… en el caso de…

_12:22 de la tarde…_

Nos hemos trasladado a un consultorio. No es un consultorio de medicina, es uno de psicología. El lugar está bastante adonis y alrededor hay juguetes atractivos con una salita acogedora. Al fondo está un escritorio, tras él hay un hombre con expresión seria que apunta sin cesar en su cuaderno.

—… ¡es que no lo comprendo, doctor, Mi Benji era un niño tan dulce, tierno, obediente, nunca me hacía travesuras e incluso todos me decían que era un angelito¡pero luego de ese día comenzó a cambiar inexplicablemente, se ha vuelto arisco, no deja que nadie se me acerque y sobretodo ¡no para de decirle 'insecto' a medio mundo…

He aquí un claro ejemplo de cambio. A Ben sí que le cayó mal aquella visita en casa de los Ishida¡y cómo no, el pobre pequeño había sido víctima de la lavadora, las escaleras y el incendio… Mimi se había preocupado mucho, por ello lo había llevado a numerosos doctores con la esperanza de ayudar a su hijo.

—… Ajá… - apuntó el psicólogo.

Ben, quien estaba sentado al lado de su mamá, tenía los bracitos cruzados con indignación.

—¡Me quiero ir! – refutaba, negado a cooperar - ¡'insecto' malo!

Ahora ustedes ya saben porqué Ben usa esa palabra, le viene de un trauma de la infancia¿no es un dato curioso?... pues nos podrá parecer gracioso a nosotras, pero a la acongojada mamá le parece terrible…

No los quiero marear con más con lo del buen Benji, aunque podría decir mucho… sin embargo el tiempo es oro y seguro que ya los cansé.

_12:46 de la tarde…_

Hikari abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Minutos anteriores había bajado a la calle para hacer unas compras para la comida. Estaba algo cansada porque había tenido una semana pesada, de mucho trabajo; las vacaciones navideñas ya estaban cerca y debía organizar un festival, por si fuera poco, y con toda la pena del mundo, había reportado al hijo de su mejor amigo. Eso la tenía con pendiente, Sei-chan era un niño maravilloso, pero a veces agotaba la paciencia, así que tenía que castigarlo al igual que a los demás ella trataba de no tener 'preferencia'. Cuando cerró la puerta su olfato percibió un olor a…

—¡Oh, no! – corrió hacia la cocina, en donde se encontró con su único hijo haciendo revolturas con los alimentos.

—Ya llegaste mamá¡órale, qué rápido, mira, te hice desayuno de la receta secreta.

Hikari hizo un paneo visual por su cocina con algo de pesar…

—¡Toshiro, definitivamente tú y yo tenemos qué hablar!

… _Err_, como educadora que es, Hikari sabía que Sei-chan no era el único niño ocurrente del mundo¡por algo tenía con ella a Toshi todos los días!

Estamos a punto de finalizar este tour, y para cerrarlo con broche de oro, nos vamos a ir directo con los Ishida…

_1:09 de la tarde…_

No, queridos lectores, ya no estamos en la vivienda elegante y enorme que habían comprado Matt y Sora. Ahora estamos en otro lugar, frente a una casa menos grande, sin jardín de frente y árboles altos. En la calle hay un camión que dice con letras grandes "M u d a n z a", el vehículo acaba de ser cerrado de las puertas traseras, comienza a arrancar para luego desaparecer en el asfalto.

Así es, justo como lo están pensando, los Ishida se han mudado de casa…

—Bien, parece que esto fue lo último, menos mal, comenzaba a cansarme – dijo Taichi Yagami, quien se encontraba ayudando a sus amigos en la mudanza.

—Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Taichi, sin ti no sé que hubiéramos hecho, porque Takeru tuvo que quedarse en su departamento por el castigo que le puso a mi sobrinito. Dijo que no podía dejar ni niñera ni abuela porque Sei siempre conquista a los adultos y enternece a la autoridad… y cómo no, si es un encanto, a mí me dio pena que lo castigara – mencionó Sora.

—Pero bien se lo merecía… - gruñó Matt, mirando con melancolía su nueva morada.

—¡Yama, no seas grosero!

—Lo que no entiendo es porqué te mudaste de casa, Yamato. ¿Salían muy caras las reparaciones?

—Algo así, pero aparte de ello la casa no le traía muy buenos recuerdos a May y a Yama – dijo Sora, la cual traía en brazos a Kotaro-chan (que ya tenía, 22 días de nacido).

—¿Lo dices porque Yamato mandó cortar el árbol ése y se hizo un drama?

—¡Shhh, Taichi idiota, Mayumi puede oírte… la niña aún está resentida.

—Ah

—Pero anímate Yama, esta casa es más… ¿acogedora? – dijo Sora.

—Me conformo con que no pase ninguna infamia más…

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, el buen Taiki Yagami y la linda Mayumi Ishida están jugando con unos tiradores que Tai compró equivocadamente a su hijo.

May tenía la carita preocupada y el cabello despeinado.

—¡May, ya no estés triste, un día volverás a ver al pajarito.

—Su arbolito y su nidito ya no estaban…

—Ah, es porque tú tienes una casita nueva, yo creo que el pajarito también se fue a otra casita.

Entonces Mayumi alegró su rostro terso y rosita.

—¡Sí!

—¡Y un día vamos a ir a buscar su casita, yo te ayudo!

—¡Taiki-chan, eres mi mejor amigo! – se alegró May, abrazando a Taiki. Taiki achicó la mirada y se apartó de May un tanto asustado por ese gesto, ligeramente se sonrojó… Ok, ok, admito que es temprano para enamoramientos y esas cosas, digo yo, generalmente a esa edad los niños no gustan mucho de las niñas, pero Taiki es un poquitín diferente, lo mismo que May (quien aún no toma sus actitudes al estilo Yamato).

—¡May, hay que jugar a los indios y vaqueros!

—¡Súper!

—¡Nosotros somos los vaqueros y lanzamos proyectiles!

Los dos, sin ningún tipo de censura, agarraron dos piedras del suelo y las pusieron en las resorteras. (_mmm_… no me gustan mucho las armas de juguete, pero Taichi creyó que no sería peligroso, así que compró dos resorteras, una para su hijo y otra para Mayumi… supongo que aprenderá tarde la lección¿no?).

—¡Apunten, fuego! – gritó Taiki.

Las piedritas realizaron una curva perfecta…

… tan perfecta que marcó una trayectoria directa a una de las ventanas de la nueva casa de los Ishida.

FIN

--

**_¿Profecía?_**

**_Año 2026_**

**_Dentro de cinco años nacerá otro niño, el cuál será el tercer vástago de la familia Ichijouji. Como sabrán, ellos harán una fiesta de bienvenida para el recién nacido, el cuál será un varoncito llamado Satoru. En esas épocas todos los que una vez fueron pequeños niños habrán crecido bastante, serán en su mayoría niños que asistirán a la primaria._**

**_En esa reunión los elegidos se la pasarán muy bien, los hijos de estos se van a poner a platicar en una de las habitaciones…_**

—**_Satoru-chan está tan chiquito – dirá Kotaro Ishida, que ya tendrá cinco años._**

—**_Así estabas tú cuando naciste – argumentará su hermana Mayumi._**

—**_¿_****_De verdad?_**

—**_¡_****_Claro que sí, primo Kotty, recuerdo muy bien el día en que te fuimos a visitar._**

—**_Fue un día de noviembre como hoy – recordará Toshiro, hijo de Hikari._**

—**_¡_****_Sí, pero hace muchos años, yo tenía siete – dirá Kurumi._**

—**_Entonces yo tenía tres – murmurará Zetaro._**

—**_Hey¿esa no fue la vez en que jugamos a los vaqueros y papá nos amarró, Kyo?_**

—**_Tienes muy buena memoria, Taik._**

—**_Yo no recuerdo mucho – admitirá Osen Izumi, y nadie la culpará, porque la niña estaba bien chica en aquella 'lejana' época._**

—**_¡_****_Y ustedes me arrancaron el diente! – renegará Doguen Kido._**

—**_Qué escandaloso eres, no hay que guardarle rencor a los amigos, _****Llorón_– mencionará Seiyuro, con una sonrisa._**

—**_Y además me encerraste en el closet – acusará Doguen._**

**_Toshiro y Yuriko entonces van a silbar, para despistar._**

—**_Qué curioso, de eso no me acuerdo¿seguro que fui yo?... – preguntará Sei._**

—**_¡_****_Claro¿quién más!_**

—**_Pues no me suena… sólo me acuerdo de que jugamos a las escondidas, yo me iba a esconder en un entrepaño que había arriba de la lavadora, pero entonces Kurumi, quien era la que buscaba, comenzó a acercarse y tuve que irme… recuerdo que tuve que brincar de la lavadora al piso y se me atoró el cordón del tenis en la palanca…_**

**_Seiyuro hará una pausa para seguir recordando. Uno de los niños que estará presente avivará su oído y pondrá trucha la mirada._**

**_Sei seguirá hablando._**

—**_… pero luego la jalé y todo se resolvió… ¡Ah, también recuerdo que en esa ocasión nos lanzamos por las escaleras con el triciclo de May… ¿quién iba conmigo?... mmh, ah, creo que Ben¿sí eras tú, verdad Ben?_**

**_Los ojos de Ben se agrandarán y apretará los puños, Sei proseguirá._**

—**_… ¡sí, claro que eras tú, Ben, recuerdo también que hicimos una fogata¡y se te quemó el pelo, jajaja._**

—**_¡_****_Fuiste tú! – gritará Ben, el hijo de Mimi._**

**_Un aura poderosa se formará alrededor del principito Tachikawa._**

—**_Deberíamos cambiar de tema – opinará Yuriko, pero Seiyuro la ignorará._**

—**_Por cierto Ben¿no eras un niño mucho más simpático en aquella época?_**

**_Ben se pondrá de pie con indignación y apuntará a Seiyuro con histeria._**

—**_¡_****_¿Y de quien crees que es la CULPA, insecto!_**

**_Ben amenazará a Seiyuro y lo sostendrá de de la camiseta. Seiyuro pondrá actitud pensativa._**

—**_¿_****_Eh?_**

—**_No te hagas el bestia¿de quién crees que es la culpa?_**

—**_Mhhh – Seiyuro meditará - ¿de las experiencias de la vida? –Ben negará -¡ya sé, del medio ambiente de ese día… ¿no?... eh¿de las tragedias de la infancia? – Ben fruncirá más el ceño, encrespado._**

—**_Mh… pues entonces no tengo idea… _**

**_Entonces Ben alzará su puño y la pantalla se irá a negros…_**

**_…_**

Claro que esto es sólo una profecía, habrá que esperar a que pase el tiempo y un día cualquiera veamos a Seiyuro Takaishi con el ojo morado.

* * *

**Ahora sí, FIN, no quiero seguir abrumándolos con más infamias (con el cuento de que me encanta escribir incoherencias).**

**Espero sus comentarios y ojalá les haya gustado… aunque fueron tonterías, tenía ganas de escribir algo así. Ahh, para los que antes habían leído FP y MB a lo mejor vieron algunas conexiones de esos fics con este )**

**Y bueno, sólo me resta darles las gracias. ¿Qué les pareció ver a Yama sufrir tanto?**


End file.
